


把你的指挥棒从我的额头拿开好吗

by Christywalks



Series: 琴瑟和鸣 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Funny(I hope), M/M, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他，索林•埃鲁博，曾位列世界顶级交响乐团前席的都灵•埃鲁博交响乐团第三代继承人，如今穿着皱巴巴的西装拎着琴盒，完全一副无家可归的样子，这全都要归咎于一位名为斯矛革的先生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给47的索瑟文

索林·埃鲁博一脸呆滞地站在街头，一头略微夹杂着银丝的漆黑长发被来往的车流不时吹起，手里沉甸甸的琴盒的仿佛是将他与这忙乱地球联系起来的唯一重量。他的脑海里乱糟糟的远胜眼前这条川流不息的马路，思绪一会飘向昨天陡然离世的祖父，一会飘向现在不知身处何方的父亲，但是最终还是飘向那夺走他最珍贵传家宝的老恶棍。

没错，他，索林·埃鲁博，曾位列世界顶级交响乐团前席的都灵·埃鲁博交响乐团第三代继承人，如今穿着皱巴巴的西装拎着琴盒，完全一副无家可归的样子，这全都要归咎于一位名为斯矛革的先生。

虽说埃鲁博乐团在他的祖父索尔·埃鲁博手里经历了几十年的鼎盛时期，但在索尔老爷子身体欠佳，乐团不得不由他的父亲索恩打理后一切开始缓慢地走向下滑。世上所有音乐家都要承认他的父亲索恩是位出色的中提琴手，但在财政支出方面连个小学生都能胜过他。再加上因病而变得头脑昏沉的索尔老爷子其实根本没放权给自己儿子，埃鲁博的大事小事还是要由他点头，索林只能眼睁睁地看着自己的祖父和父亲做着一系列错误可笑的决定，最终把整个家族乐团逼到了出售股权的死路上。

索林不知道对他的祖父提过多少次了，无论埃鲁博变成怎样也绝对不能变卖股权，但老爷子不听，宁愿内里分崩离析也要外表过的光鲜。埃鲁博乐团的股权像是肥肉和金子一样吸引着众人，最终引来了一头不知满足的贪兽——斯矛革先生。

索林在第一眼见到斯矛革的时候就对他满心的厌恶。这位五六十岁的老先生看起来倒是人模人样的，但是浑身上下散发着一股铜臭之气。他略微稀少的头发被头油抹得锃亮，穿着一身像是什么动物鳞片般的亮皮西装（当时前台眼尖的巴金斯先生悄悄告诉索林说那衣服左边腋下破了个洞），说起话来声音一会低沉一会嘶哑的像是嗓子里要喷火。结果就是这样一个形容猥琐的人竟然说动了自己顽固的祖父，瞒着索恩和索林买下了埃鲁博近一半的股份——等两人发现时已经太迟了。而就在昨天，他那近半年来已经满嘴胡话四亲不认的祖父终于在病床上咽下最后一口气。还没等悲恸的索林从灵床前站起身斯矛革就大摇大摆地冲了进来，差点把那份索尔签名的股权转让书拍在索林的鼻子上。要不是当时旁边的人拉得快斯矛革的鼻梁现在肯定断了，但是那块淤青已经足够给他理由扯破最后一层刀剑不入的脸皮，声音嘶哑地命令索林和索恩立刻滚出埃鲁博乐团——现在乐团和埃鲁博大宅都归姓斯矛革了。

于是索林背着琴盒干净利索地离开了自己从出生到现在唯一的归属也是最爱的地方。在接连失去家产和乐团后索恩遭受了不小的打击，抱着自己的中提琴一句话都不说，只会锃锃锃地锯木头。看自家老爹再这样下去说不定要疯，索林赶紧联系了一家之前和他们关系不错的小乐团，将索恩连夜送上了飞机。

所以此时此刻，他是真的孤家寡人，再无一丝羁绊了。

“索林啊，这个红灯你到底过不过啊？”

就在他又一次呆滞地看向来往的车流时，他身边终于响起了一个不耐烦的声音。索林抬起头，对上一双苍老但闪耀着狡黠光芒的蓝色眼睛。身旁这位身穿灰色西装，灰白乱发上一顶怪里怪气灰色礼帽的老人朝他夸张地挑了挑眉毛，晃着他手腕上贵重的腕表。

“咱们都在这里等了十分钟了，你到底过不过马路啊？”

“过啊……但是奇力和菲力不是让我们等他们一下吗。”

好吧，也许索林不该说自己现在是孤家寡人，因为只要他回过头去就会有十多张熟悉的脸庞一同看向他，表情各异到绝对不重样。站在他身旁的除了他们的经纪人甘道夫之外，还有扛着大提琴的光头德瓦林，他演奏低音提琴的哥哥巴林，走在大街上还拿着双簧管吹个不停的波佛，挥舞着长号差点没戳到身旁路人的葛罗音，甚至连他们的前台老好人比尔博·巴金斯先生都大包小提溜地跟在他的身后。事实上虽然只有索林和索恩被斯矛革赶了出来，但这些在埃鲁博乐团演奏了十几年甚至几十年的音乐家们只对姓埃鲁博的人有着绝对的忠心。在索林被赶出乐团的下一秒他们也纷纷拿着乐器就往外走，按照巴金斯先生的形容说，斯矛革那老混蛋气得嘴里都要喷火了。

总之他们现在十五个人站在马路口等红绿灯，几乎每个人都带着件乐器，说他们是狂欢节游行乐手也完全不过分。

“喂，舅舅，我们买好了可以走啦！”街边的星巴克里走出两个背着乐器匣的年轻人影，金发那位朝索林挥了挥手里的咖啡，黑发那位很有活力的大喊了一声。索林握紧了右手的琴匣，深深地吸进一口街头满是汽车尾气的浑浊空气又重重地吐了出来，十分钟内第二十次猛戳着交通信号灯柱上的行人通行按钮。

 

***

 

流离失所的索林现在只能暂时住在巴金斯先生家中。他原本其实不想麻烦这位老好人，毕竟他银行里还是有些私人积蓄的，只不过一时间有些手忙脚乱罢了。但是无论经纪人甘道夫还是巴金斯先生都这样坚持着。

“来吧，埃鲁博先生。”金棕色卷发的巴金斯对他扬起一个热情的微笑，“我家有客房，地方管够，而且每天三餐也管饱。”

甘道夫更是直言如果没有人盯着索林吃饭睡觉他很快就会变成索恩那副样子。

在这两位的一再坚持下索林败下阵来，灰溜溜地跟在巴金斯先生身后回家了。等到了被对方戏称为“袋底洞”的郊外豪华两层别墅前时索林才意识到，这几年来在埃鲁博前台兢兢业业的老好人根本就是个富二代。

“啊，袋底洞吗，是我爸妈留给我的。他俩好像还挺有钱的。……嗯，你问我为什么要去当前台？我喜欢这份工作啊，顺便也喜欢看你们排练。”

走进袋底洞后索林觉得这屋子不仅能住下他，硬塞进十三个乐团成员估计也绰绰有余。而且三餐也不是管饱的问题，巴金斯先生根本就是一天给他准备七顿饭！索林在袋底洞待了一周等待甘道夫给他回信，吃了将近五十顿饭，原本结实强壮的身体上险些长出小肚腩。

终于，七天后，仍然穿戴着那身灰色西装脏兮兮礼帽的经纪人老先生敲响了袋底洞的大门。

“啊，甘道夫。”巴金斯先生热情地拥抱了一下经纪人，索林冷眼看着他俩气氛融洽地闲聊，在个头颇为高大的老爷子一转头撞上袋底洞门廊里装饰华丽的吊灯时翘了翘嘴角。

“有什么消息吗？”在甘道夫瞬间转移到他身上的冰冷视线中索林若无其事地收敛起嘴角的嘲笑，平静地问道。

“如果没有的话我也不会来找你。”甘道夫摸了摸西装内里的口袋，但抽出手来的时候索林急切的目光仍然只遇到了一团空气。“有点耐心，埃鲁博。这虽然是你家的事情但不是你一个人能做决定。至少要等乐团所有的成员都到齐了再说吧。”

“到齐？”索林有些纳闷地反问道，“你说，这里，在袋底洞？”

“对啊，这里温暖舒适，餐厅正好够十五个人坐，还有免费的下午茶和蛋糕，为什么不在这里？”

索林瞪视着一脸理所应当的甘道夫，又一次回想自己为什么要雇佣一位骗吃骗喝的老光棍当经纪人。

下午三点，伴随着袋底洞大门又一次被敲响，十三位跟着索林一起离开埃鲁博乐团的忠心成员（其中包括他的两个不省心外甥）接二连三地走进巴金斯先生的家。更要命的是他们每个人都带着乐器，就好像他们不是要开商量接下来何去何从的会，而是跟平日毫无差别的乐团练习一样。他们一进门就大剌剌地占据了餐厅，完全没有人理会巴金斯先生在他们身后“乐器请不要带进去！会磕坏桌椅漆面的！哎呀，邦伯先生，您靴子上的泥！”这样一个劲地嘀咕着。

十四个人围坐在长餐桌旁，甘道夫毫无自觉地坐在主位上，骄傲得好像他才是袋底洞的主人，而真正的主人巴金斯先生却像个男仆一样从来来回回往返于厨房和餐厅之间，给每个人提供一杯香醇的格雷伯爵茶和一块蜂蜜小蛋糕，最后在大家的一再催促下才擦干手坐在波佛和比佛之间。

终于，终于，每个人都享用完了小蛋糕（甘道夫和邦伯都要了第二块），捧着杯热腾腾的茶，索林忍不住又一次开口了。

“甘道夫——”

“好好好，别催促我这一把老骨头。”经纪人放下茶杯叹口气，从西装口袋里面掏出了一张32开大小的深色卡片，递到索林的手里。

“这是……？”索林低头看着手里的卡片，紧锁起眉头。“我以为你已经联系好了想要加入埃鲁博乐团的人，还有我们今后的排练场所。”

“饶了我吧埃鲁博家的顽固不讲理，我真是不知道上辈子做过什么错事才摊上你们。索林·埃鲁博，你看看你自己，再看看你周围，你现在真的有能力再开创一个新乐团吗？”

“可是我还有存款——”

“根本不够！”

“埃鲁博的名声——”

“屁都不算！”老爷子连粗话都出口了。“索林！这世界上只有一个都灵·埃鲁博交响乐团，而它现在属于斯矛革！你现在唯一能做的就是加入新乐团。就算你不愿意放下可笑的尊严，别忘了你身旁还有这么多跟随着你的忠心兄弟！”

索林抬眼凌厉地扫视了一圈，所有人都在触到他目光时低下了头，齐力甚至从口袋里掏出了手机。他闭上双眼，眼前又一次冒出祖父在病床上最后时分那突然醒悟的眼神，父亲在临上飞机前的羞愧欲言又止，以及斯矛革把他从家中赶出去时那得意洋洋的嘴脸。

总有一天他会夺回埃鲁博，但是在那之前——

“好吧。好吧。”索林睁开双眼，长长地叹了口气。“我接受。所以甘道夫，请告诉我这是什么？”

“这，我亲爱的索林，是一封邀请信。”

“邀请信？”

“邀请信，聘书，随你怎么称呼它。”

索林看着手里那张深色的对折卡片，首先在心里赞叹了一声：这张卡片乍一看上去是黑色的，但在灯光下却泛着墨绿色的光，索林甚至说不出这是什么材质。墨绿的卡片印着优雅的烫银字，字母的起笔收尾看上去颇像银色的树叶与叶脉，与底色相得益彰，也同样衬托了“Mirkwood“这个不常见的单词。在翻开后内页仍是同样的烫银字，但换了个更好辨认的字体：

 

“尊敬的索林·埃鲁博先生：

鉴于您在小提琴演奏方面精湛的技巧及出色的表现力， _密林交响乐团_ 诚邀您前来担任本乐团的首席小提琴手。我们也同样衷心欢迎您其他来自 _都灵·埃鲁博乐团_ 的同僚。

瑟兰迪尔·辛达”

密林交响乐团？

“密林交响乐团？”索林的这声疑问还没说出口，坐在他旁边、刚才一直梗着脖子偷看他手中卡片的菲力已经嚷嚷了起来。“ **那个** 密林交响乐团！？”

围坐在餐桌旁边的十三位音乐家脸上纷纷露出不敢置信的表情，只有门外汉巴金斯先生疑惑地举起手看向甘道夫：“他们为什么都这副表情？”

“因为那可是密林交响乐团啊，都市传说一样的存在！”经纪人老先生还没来得及回答就被齐力抢了先。

“但是都市不都是公交车幽灵或者杀人流浪汉这种……”巴金斯先生很不解。

“对啊，密林交响乐团就是这种存在。”在乐团里话最多的波佛立刻接过话头，“密林交响乐团在将近二十年前也算得上全世界一顶一的乐团了，说是和埃鲁博齐肩也无可厚非，对吧，索林？”从小就听着祖父念叨“密林”这个单词长大的埃鲁博继承人点了点头，波佛继续说了下去：“但是呢，在二十年前的某一天，当时的乐团团长，一位叫做欧瑞费尔·辛达的世界顶级指挥家和他的妻子突然在巡演途中神秘死亡了，而警方到现在也没查出究竟是谁干的。这件事简直成为了音乐界的头等神秘事件。欧瑞费尔夫妇死后留下了一个不到十岁的孩子，但他从来没出现在媒体报道中过，欧瑞费尔从来没带他一起演出过，在他双亲死后也再没有人见过他。我们所有人都以为密林交响乐团就这么不了了之了，没想到今天又一次听到了这个名字。”

“那个孩子，现在也应该和索林一般年纪了吧……”乐团里年龄最大的巴林似乎沉浸在了回忆中，“我曾经有幸和欧瑞费尔见过几面，他曾提过一次自己的儿子，似乎也是个爱好音乐的好孩子。”

“没错，邀请信上这位瑟兰迪尔就是欧瑞费尔的独生儿子。”甘道夫终于插进话来，“我在上个月偶然得知他准备重振密林交响乐团，但苦于有些位置找不到乐手。于是我这个周一直在同他交涉，最终说通了他，同意让你们全部加入密林交响乐团。”

“全部，他怎么会这么大方？”索林疑惑地挑起一根眉毛。在他十岁前的记忆中“密林”可不是个让祖父高兴的字眼。两个同样享誉世界偏偏又同一个地区的乐团绝对不可能少了竞争。甘道夫这老狐狸肯定隐瞒了什么事情。

“呃，因为……”在索林的眼刀下经纪人老爷子果然支支吾吾了起来，“因为他们特别缺管乐手。”他扫视了一圈几乎满屋子的小号长号法国号，摊了摊手。

“还有吗？”索林的声线又抬高了一个八度。

“我……我自作主张和瑟兰迪尔说你会签十年的合同——”

“甘道夫？！”从巴金斯先生先是瑟缩随即心疼不已的表情看来，索林拍在桌子上的这一巴掌的确太用力了一点。

“我有什么办法？你总得给愿意收留你的人一个保证，你不会干上两年就跑掉吧？再说了，你以为以埃鲁博现在的状况，还有哪家大乐团愿意好心收留你当首席吗？”

索林面无表情地瞪着甘道夫，在全屋子人屏住呼吸十几秒钟后长长地叹了口气，用双手捂住脸。十年，不就是十年吗。他现在才三十出头，熬上十年才四十。再说这十年里什么事情不会发生呢。

“好吧……甘道夫，好吧。”

“哦，那就这么定了。下周一上午九点第一次正式排练，你们所有人！地点就在幽暗密林大道117号，那地方很好找的，可千万别迟到了——唔，比尔博，这种好吃的小蛋糕能再给我一块吗？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3与随缘同步更新，只要我两边都能打开  
> 以及，本文角色身高与演员相同

 

 

 

索林到现在终于决定自己迷路了。

 

手机里谷歌地图平板的女声还在一个劲地响着 “前方一百米左转”，但是索林真的不知道自己能转到哪里去。这一条不长的幽暗密林大道已经让他来来回回地走了三遍，但他就是没找到117号在哪里。马路斜对面那幢大楼是116号没错，他已经跑过去确认了好几遍了，而他眼前这家“洛汗咖啡店”也的确是119号。所以这117号究竟在哪里？

 

左手腕上手表发出一声轻微的“嘀嗒”，眼看着时针已经走到了“9”，索林的胃又沉下去了几分。他已经提前一个小时从巴金斯先生家里出门，给自己足足留出半个小时的时间来找路，没想到他还是迷路了。

 

“前方一百米左转” “前方一百米左转”，谷歌地图仍然在手机里响个不停。索林长长地叹了一口气，终于决定自己还是相信谷歌地图一回，虽然他跟谷歌地图有过太多无法言说的血泪史。他曾被谷歌地图带到河边，建筑工地，断崖以及沟里过，有次在新西兰旅游的时候甚至绕着村子转了整整两圈都没找到目的地。而现在从他站的地方向前方看去，除了一片满是白鸽的广场之外什么都没有。幽暗密林大道林立的高楼和巨大的法国梧桐行道树仿佛在这里被撕开了一个口子，神秘消失的正好是117号建筑。

 

一边往广场那边走，索林一边疑惑117该不会是小天狼星•布莱克的家那种建筑，得有特别的能力才能进入之类的。

 

等他走了大约一分钟后他终于看清楚了，他面前的这个广场是个下沉广场。

 

哦……哦。

 

原来幽暗密林大道117号位于地下。

 

九点十五分，索林终于推开了密林交响乐团排练室那厚重的红木大门。

 

“很抱歉我来晚了，这里真的不好找——”他一边低着头往门里冲，一边用没有提着琴盒的空闲右手捋过被快步行走时疾风吹拂起的黑色长发。因为右手手臂一时间挡住了眼睛，所以他完全没有意识到屋子正前方离他不远的地方有个明晃晃的身影朝他的方向迈了几步，抬起手来——

 

有个触感奇怪的东西抵在了他的眉心正中央。不是手指，也肯定不是报纸卷之类的，而是个光滑微凉的细长圆柱，尖端的一点力道不轻不重地戳在自己眉心的皮肤上，那力道既不会留下痕迹，也让他无法忽视。索林下意识地抬起眼，努力辨别着这视觉角度如此尴尬的东西究竟是什么。三秒钟后他意识到自己一定变成了滑稽的斗鸡眼，赶紧垂下目光正常平视，但自认为身高已经颇高的索林却只看到了与自己一臂再多一点之隔的那人形状好看的嘴唇。

 

接着那嘴唇微启，划出一个轻蔑的弧度：

 

“你就是索林•埃鲁博？没想到堂堂首席小提琴第一次排练就迟到十五分钟之多，我可算明白为什么都灵•埃鲁博乐团会垮成这样了。”

 

索林还没看清眼前这人究竟长什么样就已经被这句满是嘲讽的话气得胡子都要缩回去了。他正打算反唇回击，说点像是“那你密林交响乐团二十多年半点声音都没有难道就一直躲在地下”这种话，结果对方手腕一动，原本抵在他眉头的东西向下滑了十几厘米，正好落到他的上唇，把他想说的话全部堵了回去。

 

“在你这句肯定不好听的话出口之前，我建议你先冷静，好好考虑一下在新工作的第一个五分钟里就得罪今后的上司是否是明智的选择。”

 

接连经历人生打击，性格被巴金斯家的红茶蛋糕培养得稍微沉稳一点的索林•埃鲁博明智地咽下了那句话。对面那人似乎对他的顺服感到满意，终于放下了手臂。索林好奇的目光最先看向之前抵住自己额头的东西——发现那是一根白色的指挥棒——然后落在对面那人身上。

 

站在他三步开外的是个第一眼看上去就想让他微微眯起眼避开周身光芒的家伙。对方在看上去质地精良的白色衬衣外穿了一件裁剪讲究配银色扣子的浅灰色西装背心，以及同样颜色款式的西装裤。长裤平平整整没有一点褶皱，而白衬衣的袖子一直卷到手肘处，锁骨前最上方两个扣子也敞开着。他右手握住一根白色的指挥棒，收回手臂后尖端朝下，另一只手插在西装裤口袋里。但最令索林炫目的却是那人的脸庞。在他的一生中曾见识过无数上流社会的名媛贵族，但他从未见过这样一张优雅高贵，明艳中含着冰霜的脸庞。对方在一对与发色不同却意外协调的黑色浓眉下有双湛蓝的眼眸，如果说索林自己的眼睛像深沉的大海，那么这双眼睛就如冬季雪后晴朗的天空，虽然蓝的让人心醉却结着厚厚的冰雪。高挺的鼻梁下方是索林最先见到的双唇，此刻又一次挂上了轻蔑中略带嘲讽的弧度。仿佛这些加起来还不够，他甚至还有头灿烂的浅金色长发，此刻正松松地垂在他的肩头，发梢绑着一根黑色的发绳。

 

那人对上索林的目光，下意识地歪头皱起一根眉毛。

 

“你还有什么想说的吗？”

 

“你是……瑟兰迪尔•辛达？”

 

“除了我还能是谁？”仿佛索林说的是个天大的笑话，那根皱起的眉毛高高地挑了起来。瑟兰迪尔•辛达，密林交响乐团的指挥和所有人、索林未来十年的老板走回排练室的正中央，潇洒回身后用指挥棒朝索林的身后点了一下。“首席小提琴，我建议你赶紧入座，因为你我们的排练已经耽误整整二十分钟了。”

 

被点到名的小提琴手咽下习惯性涌到嘴边的叹气，在转过身去时发现无论他认识还是不认识的乐手们都一脸同情或者被逗乐地盯着他看，而很显然一直在举着手机录像的奇力在对上自家舅舅愤怒的眼神时才吐了吐舌头把手机收回口袋里。

 

 

***

 

 

一个半小时后今天上午的前半场训练就结束了。鉴于今天算是密林交响乐团和埃鲁博乐团的首次合作，瑟兰迪尔并没有安排完整的曲目，而是准备了几支比较短的练习曲，看一下乐团成员是否能相互配合。索林对这个安排没有任何异议，并且觉得如果换做自己也一定会这样做。

 

仅仅一首合奏的练习曲之后索林毫无意外地发现瑟兰迪尔是个天才中的天才。巴林曾说过他是个“热爱音乐的好孩子”，而索林觉得瑟兰迪尔小时候一定是个音乐神童，若不是他父亲将他保护的太好，他的名字肯定早早享誉世界。不提他们这个行业里人人都有的绝对音准，瑟兰迪尔的音准大约可以给其余所有人当校音器。在几十人一同演奏的音乐中他可以非常精准地指出每一个人的错误，而且反应速度非常快，绝对胜过埃鲁博之前那位年逾花甲、经验颇丰的老指挥。

 

更让索林暗暗称赞的是，瑟兰迪尔整个人有着一种独特的气场，会让别人毫无异议地接受他的意见，并且心服口服。他只需要挥动手中的指挥棒，整个乐团就会像一台精密的仪器般紧紧咬合起来，随着他的指挥而转动。

 

仅仅三首练习曲后新鲜组合的密林交响乐团就和谐得仿佛排练过十余次一样。索林仅仅坐在这里带领着弦乐组就已经能感受到在不久的将来密林绝对会一炮走红，重振昔日威风。

 

但让索林没想到的是瑟兰迪尔竟然在练习最后给首席小提琴安排了一首独奏。

 

倒不是说索林做不到或者技术不够，他怎么也算得上世界数一数二的小提琴大师，年纪轻轻已经获过各种国际大奖，之前在埃鲁博也当了六七年首席。但是这半个月来他接连经受了一系列打击，整个人的心态和精神状态都和原来完全不同，而音乐恰恰是表达他内心所想的最好途径。在他被斯矛革赶出乐团后索林其实只练过一次琴，那还是在袋底洞。他坐在客房里试着拉了一首自己曾经很喜欢的小夜曲，连比尔博走到他的房门前也没有发觉。一曲过后他抬起眼，看到站在门口的巴金斯先生悄悄擦了擦眼睛。

 

小提琴弓随着他的手指在琴弦上颤抖，瑟兰迪尔为他准备的这首练习曲他在七岁就早已熟记。索林闭上双眼，将那些让他夜夜辗转难眠的痛苦与无法倾泻的悲伤全部融入乐符之中，小提琴震颤的哀鸣几乎刺痛他自己的心。当他一曲终了，再次抬起眼睛时，他发现瑟兰迪尔正低头看向他，一直高傲抿起的嘴角破天荒地垂了下来。他没说什么，只是朝索林轻微颔首，双眼划过一抹肃穆的光。

 

回想着波佛口中的“都市传说”，索林突然想知道瑟兰迪尔究竟从自己的琴声里听到了什么。

 

 

 

***

 

 

上午场排练结束后瑟兰迪尔宣布了下午开始的时间后就独自离开了。索林将小提琴重新放入琴匣内，站起身伸了个懒腰。就在这时他的身旁传来一个温和的声音：

 

“你好？”

 

索林转过身，看到刚在一直坐在自己身旁的第二小提琴朝自己伸出右手，索林回握过去。

 

“你好，请问你是……？”

 

“我叫埃尔隆德。”第二小提琴看起来比他年长十多岁，有一头黑色的长发和充满善意的灰色眼睛，脸上带着温暖的笑容。

 

“索林•埃鲁博。”

 

“我只想说，我对你们家族以及都灵•埃鲁博乐团发生的事情感到非常抱歉，也请你节哀。”

 

“多谢你。”索林知道自己刚才的琴声瞒不过任何懂音乐的人。

 

“不过我也很高兴你能来到密林，无论你还是埃鲁博其他人的演奏技巧都非常高超。”就在他们攀谈的过程中周围已经聚集了一圈人，除了瑟兰迪尔之外似乎没人独自离开，而是纷纷站在自己的座位上或者两人身旁。埃尔隆德停下话头，稍微扫视了一圈周围的人。

 

“索林，我们还是分别介绍一下原先来自密林和埃鲁博乐团的人吧。”在索林点过头后埃尔隆德便一一介绍道：“这位是长笛首席林迪尔，单簧管首席埃瑞斯特，双簧管首席格洛芬德尔，以及担任竖琴的阿尔玟，也是我的女儿。”埃尔隆德分别指出一名看上去很年轻的黑发男子，一名脸色阴沉的黑发男人，一名笑得异常灿烂的金发男人以及站在他身边挽住他手的甜美姑娘。三个人都朝他点了点头，阿尔玟朝他微微一笑，索林对他们分别点头致敬。在介绍完这几位首席后埃尔隆德继续介绍其他几位乐手，但索林很快就搞混了其余人的名字，不过以后还有大把的时间可以来互相认识呢。

 

在埃尔隆德结束后索林也开始介绍他从埃鲁博带来的十二人。如果埃尔隆德刚才说的那些名字让人觉得冗长难记的话，埃鲁博的音乐家们大约就像一串绕口的魔咒，还是两个三个一组。

 

“这位是巴林，德瓦林，比佛，波佛，邦伯，欧音，葛罗音，诺力，朵力，欧力，还有我的两个外甥，菲力和奇力。”

 

在索林结束这长长一串名字后被点到名的十二个人似乎约好了一般齐刷刷地一鞠躬，一同喊道：“为您服务！”

 

看着密林这伙人的反应索林觉得好笑极了，长笛首席林迪尔的眉毛都要挑到发际线了，那个金发的格洛芬德尔好容易才把一声大笑憋成咳嗽，而埃瑞斯特的眉毛差点没打成结。埃尔隆德举起手似乎想扶住额头，但在索林被逗乐的目光里又放了下来，指向门口的方向。

 

“练习了一个上午肯定饿了吧？要不要一起去街边的咖啡店来块三明治？”

 

“好啊，不过你是说那家……叫做‘洛汗’的？”

 

“没错，今天周一，当班的是伊欧墨，他做的三明治非常好吃。”

 

索林本来想问如果是其他人当班三明治的味道莫非会很难吃，但他看着埃尔隆德不自觉泄露出的半点苦笑，还是放下了这个疑问。毕竟，这只是他在密林交响乐团的第一天，而他今后还有十年的时间要在这里度过。很多问题，来日方长。


	3. Chapter 3

索林年过三十之后经常会惊讶于时光流逝之快，所以当他有天早晨被手机吵醒并从袋底洞客房软绵绵的床垫上醒来时，他突然意识到自己已经在密林交响乐团待了整整两个星期了。在这十四天内他一共排练了六次（每周一、三、五），终于忍不住和瑟兰迪尔吵了两次架（因为指挥和首席小提琴对某段乐曲的理解完全不同），犯了一次肠胃炎（第一个周五他独自一人跑去洛汗咖啡店吃午饭，结果伊欧墨不在，当班的是他还在上大学前来兼职的妹妹。索林还没问到对方叫什么，在喝了一口内容诡异的肉汤后就捂着肚子倒在了桌子上。十分钟后埃尔隆德神色镇定地赶来并把他送进了最近的医院——他似乎习以为常了）。除此之外他甚至有些记不起自己余下的时间都干了些什么。

 

他伸手够向床头柜上响个不停的手机——铃声是奇力和菲力给他设的“Accidentally in love“，索林无论如何都调不回来——发现现在只有早上七点半，而他明明还可以再睡半个小时。有些不耐烦地揉了揉额头，他瞥了一眼手机屏幕上的陌生号码，心想着如果是骚扰电话那他一定要把对方咆哮到耳膜出血。

 

“喂？”

 

也许是为他饱含睡意的粗声应答实在有些没礼貌，电话那边的人隔了三秒钟才出声：“索林·埃鲁博吗？”

 

“……瑟兰迪尔？”电波对面那个拖着腔调的熟悉声音像盆冷水一样浇了索林一头。他一下子从床上坐起身，打起百分百的精神对付自己一向难缠的老板。

 

“看样子，你还没起？”略带不屑的声音仿佛幼儿园老师嘲笑赖床的小男孩一般，索林虽然知道对方看不见但还是翻了个白眼。

 

“那又怎样？你找我有何贵干？”

 

“如果不是有重要事情，我又何必浪费电话费专门通知你？”瑟兰迪尔发出一个饱满的哼声，不再浪费时间和索林多做唇舌之争。“今天我希望你能提前半个小时来排练厅，我有要事和你商量。”

 

“在电话里说不行吗？”索林真心不想和瑟兰迪尔一对一，光想想那场景就让他浑身不舒服。

 

“……我真为你的愚蠢无知感到悲哀，索林。我已经说过了有要事和你商量，你觉得这是电话里三言两语就能说得清？”

 

被嘲笑了的小提琴手终于没忍住反唇相讥，但就在他还没吐出第一个字时索林突然听到电话那头传来一声清脆的响声，好像是什么玻璃制品从高处坠落。然后他听到一阵窸窣的微响，应该是瑟兰迪尔下意识转过头时头发擦到手机的声音。

 

“瑟兰迪尔，你没事吧？”几秒钟的沉默后索林忍不住问道。

 

“嗯？——哦。”瑟兰迪尔似乎在听到索林的声音后才意识到自己电话还没挂断。“没事，你别迟到就行了。”

 

“喂，总不能老揪着别人犯过的错不放吧！喂？”一阵急促的“嘟嘟”声将索林的抱怨彻底堵截在了他自己这一段。索林看向手中被对方挂掉的手机，长叹一声后起身走向客房的浴室。

 

 

***

 

 

这还是索林两周以来第一次头一个抵达排练厅。也许他不该说自己是头一个，因为当他推门而入时他发现瑟兰迪尔已经到了。金发男人正坐在埃尔隆德平常坐的第二小提琴手的位置上，在索林进门时猛地抬起头来，举到眼前的左手还没来得及放下。

 

“索林·埃鲁博。”密林交响乐团的指挥以及首席小提琴充满争吵与嘲讽的一天又这样开始了，“你总是能带给我惊喜。我说了别迟到，但我没想到你只比约定的时间提前了一分钟。”

 

“提前一分钟也属于没迟到，不是吗？除非你告诉我的时间是‘八点二十八分’见，否则我就是没有迟到。”巴金斯家的蓝莓吐司以及热咖啡还在索林的肚子里愉快地消化着，他有的是精力同瑟兰迪尔对着干。

 

“这个话题就此打住。”瑟兰迪尔抬起修长的手，在空气中划出在指挥时表示“休止符”的手势。通过这两周的观察索林发现瑟兰迪尔很喜欢在自己处于劣势时用这个手势结束争论，于是他大胆放心地把这个手势当做自己取胜的信号。难得的胜利让他心情大好，所以索林决定乘胜追击，迈着轻快的步伐走到属于自己的座位旁一屁股坐下。

 

瑟兰迪尔的表情比早饭时热乎乎的牛奶全都洒在身上了还要难看。不过说到这个，眼下离金发男人只有几十厘米远的索林似乎能隐约闻到从他身上传来的一丝奶香，那味道甜美醇厚，还带着某种——

 

“索林。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“排练厅里的空位置这么多，你为什么偏偏要坐在我旁边？”

 

“你这不是明知故问吗，这是我的位置啊。倒是你为什么要坐在我的旁边？”

 

索林听到瑟兰迪尔不由自主地深吸了一口气，但他竟然没发火。“因为之前当我需要和埃尔隆德商量事情的时候，我一直坐在这里。”

 

“埃尔隆德？你是说——他之前是首席？”

 

“没错。”

 

“那他为什么要把首席让给我？”索林更加不解了。经过这半个月的相处他渐渐知道了之前缺少乐手的密林乐团一直在以小型交响乐团的规模排练，而且索林也只是想当然的以为他们之前的首席小提琴在他来之前就离开了。瑟兰迪尔的话让他突然想起了自己在排练时偶尔产生的某种感觉，那就是埃尔隆德的琴技不仅不逊于自己，而且异常的熟悉——

 

“埃尔隆德的父亲是埃兰迪尔。”

 

仿佛知道索林在想什么，瑟兰迪尔在一旁淡淡地提了一句。

 

“什么？！埃兰迪尔？小提琴界最优秀的大师？”怪不得埃尔隆德的演奏技巧如此熟悉，当然了，这世界上凡是学小提琴的人又有谁没听过埃兰迪尔的演奏呢。“那我更不明白了，他为什么会把首席让给我？”

 

瑟兰迪尔看向索林的眼光里除了惯有的嘲讽还带着一层无奈。“你会接受除了首席小提琴之外的任何位置吗？”

 

“不会。”索林的自尊以及埃鲁博的名誉绝对不会允许他屈居别人之下。

 

“所以说。”瑟兰迪尔用这三个字结束了他们关于埃尔隆德的讨论。无论这位指挥向他提起这段不为人知的故事的用以何在，索林现在突然对平日里坐在他身边的同僚产生了极大的感激与愧疚。埃兰迪尔之子啊，光这个名号拿出去就足以在世界上任何一个大乐团里担任首席了，他却情愿屈居次席，只为了索林自己能来到密林……他摇摇头收回自己的思绪，决定以后有机会一定要暗中答谢埃尔隆德，然后将目光再次落回一脸要谈正事的瑟兰迪尔身上。

 

“你找我来究竟是要谈什么？”

 

瑟兰迪尔并没有直接回答，而是从旁边的椅子上拿起一叠乐谱递给索林。

 

“海顿《G大调九十四交响曲》——惊愕？”

 

“定这首作为密林交响乐团一个月后的首次亮相曲目，你觉得怎么样？”

 

“是不错——”

 

“但是？”

 

“但是这曲子比较中规中矩，我还以为你会选择更——独特一些的。”更别具一格，就仿佛瑟兰迪尔这个人本身一样华丽中透着绝世独立的曲子。

 

“但是作为交响乐之父，海顿的曲子已经足够独特了，因为他的作曲是前人从未达到过的高度。虽然后来的交响乐层出不穷，但海顿永远是奠定这一切的那个人。”

 

“是这样没错，不过海顿也有其他优秀的作品，惊愕的第一乐章会不会稍微弱了一点？”

 

“密林在之前沉睡了二十多年，会有哪家乐团比我们还弱吗？”瑟兰迪尔宝石一般的蓝色眼睛自信满满地盯住索林。“而就像那振聋发聩的第二乐章，密林的归来也必定惊醒所有人。”

 

瑟兰迪尔啊……索林低头看向手中的乐章，在唇角轻轻翘起一个了然的笑容。他真是无论做怎样的选择都仿佛能给人百分之一百的成功保证，让人不由自主地信任他能完成这世界上的人和事。

 

“如果这是你选择惊愕的理由，那我完全支持你的选择。不过，瑟兰迪尔请你告诉我，你叫我来是来和我商量呢，还是单单通知我你的选择呢？”

 

“你有异议吗？或者有更好地选择吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“那就是了。我知道你一定会同意，所以也没有和你商量的必要。”

 

好吧，索林认定瑟兰迪尔选择《惊愕交响曲》还有另外一个理由，那就是瑟兰迪尔那天生爱嘲弄挖苦人的本性一定偏爱海顿老先生谱曲捉弄不懂得欣赏音乐的贵族们时的快活自得。


	4. Chapter 4

索林在赞同了瑟兰迪尔对首演曲目的选择后又同他敲定了之后的一系列曲目，其中上半场的曲目全部来自海顿，包括第八十三号弦乐交响曲《母鸡》，第八十五号弦乐交响曲《皇后》，第六号长笛交响曲《早晨》，而下半场则选择了莫扎特，巴赫和李斯特的几首曲目。索林尤其期待对李斯特第一钢琴协奏曲的排练，因为他目前还没见过密林乐团的钢琴手。

在首场演出曲目全部确定下来后密林交响乐团的全员便一头扎进了紧张的排练中。密林交响乐团时隔二十年重新复出的消息惊动了音乐界，就连索林这种不甚关心媒体报道的人都时常能从街边报刊亭的杂志封面或者报纸副刊上看到关于密林的报道，而且这些报道不约而同地把二十年前那起悬疑案件又一次挖了出来，旁边再配上瑟兰迪尔不知什么时候被记者抓拍到的一个侧身剪影。那张照片很模糊，只能勉强看到照片中的人身材高挑，金发披在肩上，但已足够让人惊艳。索林不难想象到在密林交响乐团真正登台演出，指挥骄傲地立于聚光灯下之时瑟兰迪尔会带来怎样雷鸣闪电般的震撼与轰动。

再加上，自己作为埃鲁博乐团的前继承人和首席小提琴，如今却坐在密林的乐池里，到时候的媒体报道一定会很有趣。但是现在索林管不了这么多，因为他们只有三个月的准备时间，原本来自密林和埃鲁博的众位还需要好好相互认识，配合练习，而索林自己也需要继续和瑟兰迪尔增进默契度，毕竟指挥和首席之间的配合很大程度上决定整个乐团的水平。

不过，增进默契度这事说起来似乎很容易，但做起来完全不是那回事。经过这近一个月的相处，索林悲哀地发现自己和瑟兰迪尔真的是两种完全不同的人，无论在穿衣品味，生活习惯，甚至在“胡须是否是男人美”这个问题上全部大相径庭。索林深知他们两个要想在排练演出时能够默契配合，那平时生活里也至少要做到不要干什么都吵架才行。  
在又一次索林和瑟兰迪尔因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵到指挥摔棒走人后首席小提琴终于决定自己先行动起来，尽量能和瑟兰迪尔培养一点好感度。他虽然不知道自己除了第一次见面时迟到之外还有哪点得罪了他，但是……谁知道呢，说不定瑟兰迪尔童年时期的睡前故事就是埃鲁博乐团的坏话段子集呢。总之无论为了密林的首演还是为了他今后能少被嘲讽几句，索林虚心请教了乐团里看起来最有智慧和同情心的埃尔隆德。

“你问我是怎么保持和谐的婚姻生活？”埃尔隆德沉思着。

“不，我是问你怎样才能和一个与自己完全不同的人和谐相处。”索林挣扎着不去扶自己抽动的额角。

“那我必须要从我和凯勒布里安的相处中给你找点建议了，因为我从没遇到过比她更和我不同的人了。”凯勒布里安是埃尔隆德结婚相伴二十多年的妻子，虽然索林还未曾有幸见过，据说是位貌美如花的贵族千金（只要看阿尔玟的长相就知道当妈的肯定不差），但是听埃尔隆德说她的性格异常活泼，小时候净干些让自家爸妈心惊肉跳的事情，和平和冷静的埃尔隆德完全是两种人。

“我和她第一次相遇就因为她从我身旁骑马飞驰而过，溅了我一身泥水。我在她下马跑来一个劲地道歉时说没关系，结果她执意要送我的大衣去干洗。”

“……骑马？”

“那是在海德公园啦。总之，我实在耐不过她的热情，还有我脱下大衣后真的很冷，于是我就很礼貌地请她去旁边的小餐馆吃晚饭。”

“所以你建议我请瑟兰迪尔吃饭吗？”

“我建议你和瑟兰迪尔找些时光独自相处，好好谈谈，互相了解下对方而已。但是没错，吃饭是个很好的选择，就算你俩尴尬地什么都说不出，至少还有东西可以吃。”

于是索林就这样做了。

 

***

 

索林真的没想到瑟兰迪尔会答应他的邀请。说真的，他忐忑地提前一个星期订好了餐厅，却临到预约的周六那天下午才鼓起勇气给瑟兰迪尔打了个电话。

“喂？”电话那端传来瑟兰迪尔异常安静的声音，背景音里还隐约传来钢琴声。

“喂，瑟兰迪尔吗，我是索林……”临到关头索林突然有些后悔了，因为他意识到瑟兰迪尔百分之九十九会拒绝自己，然后在下周一排练的时候当着全体乐团的面再嘲笑一番。

“我知道你是索林，有什么事吗？”瑟兰迪尔的语气变得略微不耐烦了一点。

“其实我是想……”餐厅座位都预定好了，就算他不答应能怎样？干脆带着两个外甥去吃一顿算了。索林咬咬牙，终于把邀请说出了口：“你今晚有空吗？我想请你吃顿晚饭。”

“哦？”隔着手机索林都能想象到瑟兰迪尔高高挑起的眉毛，“怎么突然要请我吃饭？”

“没什么，乐团的指挥和首席一起吃顿饭不是很正常吗？”

“这样吗……那么，好啊。”

对方答应得太快，索林握住手机站在原地，差点以为自己听错了。

“你、你同意了？”

“同意了，为什么不去啊？反正只是工作餐而已嘛。”

不是工作餐，是城里上好的星级餐厅啊！索林一声咆哮憋在胸口，差点没背过气去。“那……我五点钟去你家接你？”

“你知道我住在哪里？”

“嗯，埃尔隆德告诉我了。”

电话那端传来一声压得很低的咒骂，索林没搞明白埃尔隆德和兔子有什么关系。

“那好吧，五点见。”

挂断电话后索林瞄了一眼手机显示“15:30”的屏幕，毅然抓起车钥匙跑出门。

 

***

 

瑟兰迪尔住在和袋底洞完全斜角相对的另一个市郊，但同样也是本市著名的富人区，环境优雅，带着小花园的别墅彼此间被特意栽培的各种树木花丛所隔开，只留下供人行走的小径。索林将车停在别墅区外的地下停车库里，然后按照埃尔隆德给他详细描述的地址走去。那地方并不难找，只不过格外偏僻，似乎要同整个世界隔开一样。

也许因为整个社区治安太好，当索林抵达瑟兰迪尔所居住的那间别墅时他发现前院的大门竟然没锁，而是留下一条缝隙，所以他也没不识风趣地按门铃，而是直接推门而入。  
出现在他眼前的是间精心打理过的花园，园子一角种着棵高大的枫树，下面有架小小的秋千，支架上爬满了许多还未等到开花季节的藤蔓。透过别墅一楼巨大的落地窗索林看到瑟兰迪尔的家并非他所想象的富丽堂皇，而是意外的温馨。浅色的长条转角沙发上七零八落地丢着几个彩色动物抱枕，桌子上还放着吃了一半的新鲜水果，而一阵活泼悦耳的钢琴声从屋内流淌出来，正是巴赫的G大调小步舞曲。

索林在门口站了几分钟，犹豫着不想破坏眼前和谐温馨的一幕，但很快一个浅色的身影从里屋走到客厅，很显然一眼就看到了呆立在门外的索林。穿着深色家居裤和米白色开衫的瑟兰迪尔从客厅走到门口，几秒钟后帮索林打开了门。

“既然来了为什么不按门铃？”索林在门廊换上瑟兰迪尔递过来的拖鞋，随他一起走进室内，而从里屋传来的钢琴声更加明显了，还伴随着一阵清脆的笑声。

“感觉你在忙……你今晚真的有空吗？”索林有些迟疑地问道。

“有空啊，这边马上就结束了，没想到你提前到了十分钟。”瑟兰迪尔一边回答一边往里屋走，索林便也跟在他的身后穿过一条长长的走廊，来到别墅另一面一件屋子的门口。那是间标准的琴房，光滑的硬木地板正中央有架白色三角钢琴，而琴凳上肩并肩坐着两个看上去七八岁岁的孩子，一个一头黑色卷发，另一个有着和瑟兰迪尔一样的金色长发，正一边弹动琴键一边开心地笑着。

瑟兰迪尔站在门口并没出声，只是出神地注视着两个一起弹琴的孩子，直到这一首轻快的小步舞曲结束后才开口唤道：“莱格拉斯，埃斯泰尔。”

坐在琴凳上的孩子一起回过头来，索林立刻被两双颜色不同但异常清澈的大眼睛紧紧盯住了。那个黑发的孩子并没有说话，只是好奇地看着索林，但金发的孩子晃了晃小短腿从琴凳上跳下，然后跑过来直接扑在瑟兰迪尔的腿上。

“Ada！”他快乐地叫到，给了瑟兰迪尔的大腿一个紧紧的拥抱，然后转头看向索林。“这位是谁啊？”

“这位是爸爸在乐团的同事，拉小提琴的索林。”他亲昵地揉了揉男孩金色的头发，然后直起腰看向索林：“这位是我的儿子莱格拉斯，那边那位是埃尔隆德的小儿子埃斯泰尔，每周六都会来我家里学钢琴。”

“你……你有儿子？”这是索林面对莱格拉斯蓝色的大眼睛时唯一脱口而出的话。

瑟兰迪尔的眉毛沉默而危险地抬了起来。索林意识到自己说错了话，但他还没来得及说点什么弥补一下，门口的门铃清脆地响了起来，十几秒钟后一个熟悉的身影出现在他们身后。

“瑟兰迪尔，我来接埃斯泰尔回家啦。”

索林目前一切尴尬的始作俑者微笑着出现在他们身后。

“索林也在啊，你们这是要去约会吗？”埃尔隆德打量了一眼身穿休闲西装的索林，仍然微笑着问道。

“是工作餐！”来自两人迅速而异口同声的回答。这大概是索林和瑟兰迪尔相识以来最有默契的一次。

“哦，是嘛。那今晚莱格拉斯来我家住怎么样？”埃尔隆德面不改色地微笑着，那笑容却让索林一阵毛骨悚然。这家伙也太腹黑了！明明是他给索林提议请瑟兰迪尔吃饭，结果现在却装作什么不知道的样子。

“好！”金发的小男孩开心地笑起来，从他的爸爸身旁跑回钢琴旁边，一把拽过黑发男孩的手。“埃斯泰尔，我要去你家玩啦！”埃斯泰尔在陌生人面前似乎有点内向，仍然什么都没说，只是小心翼翼地牵起莱格拉斯的手，然后朝他咧开一个缺颗门牙的笑容。

“好啦，那我就不打扰你们了，祝你们今晚愉快。”埃尔隆德非常有风度地朝僵立在琴房门口的两人微微点头，一手牵着一个小男孩，在莱格拉斯稚嫩的“爸爸明天见哦”的叫声里离开了别墅。仍然保持着动作站在原地的两人面面相觑，索林这次终于听明白了瑟兰迪尔那声咒骂说的究竟是什么：

“这个死秃子……”然后他燃烧着怒意的蓝色眼睛死死盯住索林，几乎要将对方的脸烧个洞出来。索林立即摊开手，试图表示自己毫不知情，但瑟兰迪尔重重地哼了一声，转身走上去二楼的楼梯，把索林一个人留在琴房门口扶住额头。

今晚这顿饭，大约会吃得很艰辛，很艰辛。


	5. Chapter 5

 

索林的手指在酒水单上尴尬地蹭了蹭，在椅子上换了个坐姿，皮鞋尖险些踢到对面那人的裤管。尽管他赶紧把腿收了回来，但坐在他对面穿了一身昂贵的银灰色西装，此刻正垂下眼帘认真研究着手中酒水单的瑟兰迪尔还是飞快地抬起眼瞥了他一眼，然后举手示意侍者过来。

“请问两位选好餐前酒了吗？”在他们桌旁站定的侍者轻声问道。

“今天你们这里的特色主菜是什么？”瑟兰迪尔并没选酒，而是这样问道。

“今天我们推荐米其林一星大厨的特色鸭肉。”

“这样……那么餐前酒就要你们这里最好的苦艾酒。”

“好的，请您稍等片刻。”

侍者收走酒水单后索林手中没了东西，下意识想去摸口袋里的手机，在对上瑟兰迪尔冰蓝色的眼睛时立刻收回了手。金发男人修长的双手交叠撑在下巴处，在目光炯炯地盯住索林时皱起一根眉毛。

“所以说，索林·埃鲁博……”他拖着腔调慢吞吞地开口了，“你今晚请我吃饭究竟打的是什么主意？”

“什么主意都没有，瑟兰迪尔。就像你说的，只是工作餐而已。”

“哦，是吗？原来按照都灵·埃鲁博乐团的标准，工作餐全都定在米其林一星级餐厅？难怪最后连股权都被人买走了。”

“瑟兰迪尔！”又一次被戳到痛处的索林忍不住抬高了音量，但却在看到对方眼里毫不动摇的冷静时略微收敛了起来，“我们虽然相识只有一个月，但你应该看得出来我对你绝无恶意。”

“也许的确没有恶意，但是你却和埃尔隆德合伙骗我。”

“我们谁也没有骗你！没错，我是听从了他的意见，但我请你吃饭纯粹是因为我想多了解你，增进彼此的默契度，如果可以的话我甚至想和你成为朋友。”

“朋友？”在听到这个词时瑟兰迪尔放下了手，眉毛高高抬起，“用这个词来形容我们之间的关系实在太过了。要我说的话，我们一开始是从未谋面的对手，后来是陌生人，现在顶多算得上同事而已。”

“我知道，但是——”索林一句话还没说完却被捧着酒瓶和酒杯的侍者打断了。在那位身穿白衬衣黑西装背心的年轻姑娘斟酒时他们谁也没说话，只是隔着桌子和她的动作默不作声地对视着。索林突然间感到一阵莫名的烦躁。如果瑟兰迪尔一直保持这个态度看待自己的话这顿饭他无论如何都吃不下去。他甚至不确定自己能在密林乐团待多长时间。曾经的埃鲁博乐团对在乐团里从小长大的索林而言是第二个家，他无论和谁关系都很好。现在的密林乐团虽然刚刚起步但他同别人相处的还算不错，只有同眼前这位指挥的关系一直不冷不热。他没办法在保持这种心态的同时全身心地投入。

瑟兰迪尔举起面前桌上的杯子，轻轻嗅了嗅杯内碧色透青的苦艾酒，发出了一声意义不明的轻哼，然后又点了今天的特色主菜薄荷酱鸭排配霞多丽冰酒。索林默默叹了口气，也同瑟兰迪尔一样点了鸭肉，不过这一个月来被巴金斯家的饭菜口味惯坏的他选了更甜一些的苹果酱鸭腿配烤苹果。待侍者又一次离去后索林才接着刚才的话说下去。

“瑟兰迪尔……”索林有些沮丧了捋了捋头发，叹了口气，“你就这么不愿同我成为朋友吗？”

“我不认为自己需要和任何人成为朋友。”

“可是你肯定有朋友吧，就算是关系好的熟人也行啊。别人我不认识，但埃尔隆德和你的关系一定很好，不然他不会知道你家的地址，你也绝对不会给他的儿子上钢琴课，还放心地让你自己的儿子在他家过夜。再加上是你告诉我埃尔隆德原来担任密林的首席小提琴，所以我不希望别的，只希望我们至少能多了解对方一些，不要什么事情都争吵就好，不然我真的很担心我们在演出时的配合。”

瑟兰迪尔抬眼看向一脸诚挚的索林，嘴唇动了动却什么都没说，过了几秒后才再次开口：“所以，你是为了乐团才想和我做朋友？”

“当然是，不过我是真的想了解你，瑟兰迪尔。”话都说到这个份上了，索林决定抓住这个机会争取溶解开两人之间莫名其妙的冰墙。“我们也许曾经是对手，但现在都是密林乐团的成员，而且更重要的是我们都热爱音乐。我知道我们之间的差距有多大，也知道你一定看不惯我的种种生活习惯，甚至根本不认可我这个人，但是我知道你听得懂我的琴声。而且就从我们一同选的那些首演曲目来看，我相信我也懂你。就凭这一点我们难道不能成为朋友吗？”

“索林·埃鲁博。”瑟兰迪尔的眼睛在餐厅柔和的灯光下散发着熠熠光彩，他的眼神中不带一丝嘲讽，严肃地看向索林：“我从未认为我们彼此有多大的不同。”

“我以为你——”

“听我说完。你刚才说的那些我并非不认同，没错，我们的生活习惯有很大差距，但是我指的是我们的内心本质。如果要让我形容的话，你我二人其实都是王者，虽然一个失去了自己的国土，另一个被迫蛰伏二十年，但这种作为王者的尊严自傲是无论什么都不会改变的。但你也肯定听说过，没有同样的两只猛兽能一同站在食物链的顶端，自从甘道夫向我提及你的那一刻，我就知道你必然不会在密林乐团待太长时间，你会永远想着埃鲁博并计划着如何夺回它。所以说，我欣赏你的琴技和音乐，但我不认为自己需要和一个随时准备离去的人做朋友。”

前来上菜的侍者又一次打断了他们的交谈，但这次索林看向瑟兰迪尔的目光充满了不敢置信。

“你……”看上去让人垂涎欲滴的佳肴被遗忘在面前的餐桌上，索林紧紧盯住瑟兰迪尔的双眼，声音因为紧张而颤抖了一下：“你是真的这样认为的吗？你真的认为我会撕破合同直接离开？”

“我知道埃鲁博对你很重要。”这就是瑟兰迪尔的回答。

“如果你是这样认为的，那么我们这顿饭真的很有必要。因为，瑟兰迪尔，我要明确地告诉你，埃鲁博乐团的确对我很重要，因为它是我的家，我不会任凭家园被恶人所掠夺。但是音乐和小提琴才是我的生命与灵魂，我目前还不能确定自己是否能在密林乐团找到这些，但我很乐观，而且我也很期待。所以我在这里向你许诺，我绝对不会因为一己私利一走了之。”

瑟兰迪尔在索林这番话后久久没有回应，过了许久才垂下眼帘轻轻颔首。

“我记下你的话了，索林。”他藏在睫毛下的眼睛扫过桌上被两人遗忘的晚饭，伸手举起面前的酒杯。“那么，为了你的承诺，也为了今后的合作——”

“干杯。”索林也举起酒杯，同瑟兰迪尔轻轻碰了一下，然后抿了一口冰爽香醇的酒。

 

***

 

除去在上菜之前几段紧张的对话，他们这一餐吃的其实很尽兴。索林点的烤鸭腿肉质上好，配上香甜的苹果酱真的非常可口，他暗暗记下菜谱准备回去告诉巴金斯先生。

两人的主菜都吃过大半，酒也喝了不少，就连一向不爱谈自己事的瑟兰迪尔都放松了些。

“所以说，莱格拉斯是你的亲生儿子？那他的母亲呢？”

“早就去世了。难产。”瑟兰迪尔垂下眼帘表情略带落寞，索林在心中咒骂一句自己哪壶不开提哪壶，赶紧换个话题。

“为什么莱格拉斯会叫你Ada？意思是‘爸爸’没错吧？”

“是。莱格拉斯刚开始学说话的时候无论怎样都发不出‘p’这个音，倒是‘d’发得很好，后来不知道为什么叫着叫着就成‘Ada’了，我也懒得纠正他。”

“那你平常去乐团排练的时候谁照顾他？”

“我有位和我家一直关系不错的邻居，我有事时会拜托他家照顾莱格拉斯，不过他五岁上学之后就不用太怎么麻烦他们了，如果我实在忙不开莱格拉斯会去埃尔隆德家，凯勒布里安两个孩子一起照看。”

“你果然和埃尔隆德交情很好啊，他一直都在密林吗？”

“是的，他二十年前就一直在密林，当时还只是个普通的小提琴手，这二十年虽然收到过很多大乐团的邀请但全都拒绝了，在我重组密林之前就在大学当教授。”

“不过他——”

“我以为你请我吃饭是为了了解我，如果你这么想知道关于埃尔隆德的事情干脆去请他吃饭吧。”

“是是是，我很抱歉。那么换你来问我好了，你有什么想知道的吗？”

瑟兰迪尔果然对埃鲁博股权更迭的事情很感兴趣，于是索林也不再掩盖什么，将斯矛革买下埃鲁博乐团的前因后果和盘托出，全部都告诉了瑟兰迪尔。两人用完正菜后有叫了餐后酒，一顿饭吃了将近三个小时才结束。

酒后他们谁都没法再开车回家，所幸索林定的这家餐厅里袋底洞只需步行十五分钟，所以他决定把车留在这里明天再来取，今晚先叫辆出租车送瑟兰迪尔回去，然后自己步行回袋底洞。初春夜晚的风仍然凛冽逼人，索林裹紧了不算厚的西装上衣，转头时看到瑟兰迪尔的围巾压住了他大衣领子的一角，而他本人没有注意。也许是因为血管里的酒精，也许因为今晚进行的交谈拉近了两人的距离，索林想都没想就凑到瑟兰迪尔的身边，伸手帮他整理好大衣领子。等他放下手抬起头时索林才后知后觉地发现此刻他们之间的距离有多近。

两人头顶的路灯散发着柔和的淡黄色光芒，从这个角度看过去的瑟兰迪尔意外的年轻，微微垂下的眼帘勾勒出一丝常人难见的脆弱感。似乎意识到索林的目光，他纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖了几下后抬起在灯光下分辨不出颜色的双眼，看入了索林在昏暗的环境中扩大的瞳孔。

然后，索林与其说感觉到，不如说他眼睁睁地看着瑟兰迪尔微微低下头，吻上了自己的唇。这个吻一如酒杯中微微荡起的涟漪，一如蝴蝶轻微翕动的翅膀，一如小提琴琴弦上最细小的颤音，在冷风中一闪即逝，片刻后索林的唇上只余下一片隐约的温柔触感，以及弥漫在他们唇齿之间相同的酒香。

瑟兰迪尔挺直身体，那双好看的唇上挽起一个细小的笑容。

“晚安，索林·埃鲁博。”

说完他伸手招了一辆恰好驶过街角的出租车，在上车关门后将连怎样呼吸都忘记了的索林一个人留在夜晚轻柔的夜风里。门后餐厅的旋转门又一次转动，另一对离开餐厅的情侣带出了一段小提琴悠扬的琴声。


	6. Chapter 6

索林在推开幽暗密林大道117号排练厅的大门前不由自主地深吸了一口气。他已经连着两个晚上没有睡好了，周六的晚上他头晕脑胀却睡不着，躺在床上翻来覆去地打滚，脑海中一遍又一遍地回放着瑟兰迪尔离开时的那个笑容；而昨天晚上反思了整整一天的索林终于想明白了瑟兰迪尔的用意何在，他分明就是在捉弄自己！但一想到第二天一早又要和瑟兰迪尔在训练厅见面索林的胃就一个劲地往下坠，他几乎在床上躺到凌晨三点才勉强睡着，早上差点没起来。

结果在他好不容易做完心理建设，终于推开门时索林因为训练厅里从未有过的场景惊讶地怔住了。他今天来的很早，厅里只有不到十个人，其中正在翻看乐谱几位抬起头和他打了个招呼。但让他惊讶的不是他们，而是此刻正坐在一个月来都未曾开启过的钢琴前弹奏着贝多芬那首《月光》的深发男人。似乎听到了身后的脚步声，那人的手指在琴键上欢快地扫出一串和原曲的气氛完全不符的音符，从琴凳上回过身看向索林。

“初次见面，”对方有着一头深栗色垂到肩头的卷发以及温柔的蓝色眼睛，站起身后朝索林伸出右手，“你一定就是首席小提琴索林•埃鲁博吧？久仰大名，我从很久之前就想同你合作了。”

“呃，你好，请问你是？”索林总觉得眼前这位钢琴手有些眼熟，却想不起在哪里见过。

“啊，差点忘了我叫法拉墨•米那提力斯，是密林交响乐团的钢琴手。上个月我在国外巡演没能及时赶回来排练，真的是非常抱歉。”

“米那提力斯……你是同你兄长一起演出的那对——‘白城兄弟’？一位弹钢琴另一位拉大提琴？怪不得我觉得你有点眼熟，我五六年前曾经在维也纳看过你们的演奏，真的非常出色。”

“多谢夸奖。”法拉墨略带腼腆地笑了笑。“我对于上个月没能来排练还是很感到抱歉，所以你能为我讲一下密林乐团现在的整体演出风格，以及这首《李斯特第一钢琴协奏曲》的排练安排吗？”

这些都是索林作为首席小提琴应尽的职责，而且法拉墨作为钢琴家独特的温柔中带着忧郁和腼腆的气质也让索林觉得很亲切，所以他拖过自己的椅子坐在法拉墨的身边，翻开乐谱和他认真地讨论起李斯特的这首曲子。一旦沉入音乐的世界就愈发忘我的两个人完全没有意识到排练厅的大门被到来的成员陆陆续续地推开，一直到时钟敲过九点钟，身穿深灰色西装的指挥缓缓走了进来，那双锐利的蓝色眼睛连一秒钟都没用就扫到了钢琴前仍然忘我交谈的两人身上。

“咳。”

索林正和法拉墨讨论着前几年埃鲁博乐团一次演出中对这首协奏曲戏称为“三角铃协奏曲”的第三乐章的精彩演绎怎样博得了满堂彩，在一个稍微长了点的停顿时突然感觉原本人声杂乱的排练大厅安静了下来，似乎有双冷飕飕的视线冬月寒风一般从门口凛冽地涌了过来。低头扫了一眼手机上的时间他在心里大呼一声不好，忍着胃里突然冒上来的抽搐感慢慢地抬起了头。

瑟兰迪尔抱臂倚在红木大门上脸色铁青，似笑非笑地看着他。

在那双锐利如刀的蓝色眼眸下索林下意识地站了起来，刚想说声“抱歉我没发现已经到排练的时间了”，瑟兰迪尔就不耐烦地挥了挥手，示意他赶紧把椅子搬回原位。索林看着瑟兰迪尔突然变回第一次相见时那样冷漠的表情心里既纳闷又委屈，但他不愿意在这么多人面前再和瑟兰迪尔争吵，于是他对密林其他的成员做了个抱歉的手势，拖着椅子回到了原位。

 

***

 

瑟兰迪尔显而易见的坏心情一直持续到这天上半场排练结束。在之前的一个月里面他虽然一直都要求极严，甚至可以算得上吹毛求疵，但他从来没有这么严厉过。乐团的所有人，上自资历最老的埃尔隆德，下到索林从埃鲁博带来的、今天恰好担任三角铃重头戏的欧力，无论谁有一点点不符合瑟兰迪尔要求的地方全都被他那张无情刻薄的嘴骂得狗血淋头。他对今天新来的法拉墨尤其苛刻，两个小时下来后索林甚至疑惑法拉墨是要有多么深的涵养和多么好的脾气才能不直接摔琴盖走人。

但全乐团上下唯一没有挨骂的只有索林一个人。倒不是说索林今天的表现有多优秀，他第二乐章一开头就史无前例地慢了半拍，若放在平日早就会被瑟兰迪尔揪住错误不放，但这位金发指挥今天显然不想理会索林。整整两个小时他没对索林说过一句话，若不是首席和指挥要保持交流，恐怕连眼神都不会给一个。

在瑟兰迪尔宣布上午场排练结束之后密林乐团的所有人都长长地松了一口气，抱着法国号没松嘴的比佛甚至还吹出了“嘟”的一声。然后大家几乎是你争我抢地站起身来，那几个木管组铜管组的连乐器都顾不上擦了，一边甩着乐器里面的水一边往外走。等索林站起身来的时候整个排练厅全都空了，连没搞清楚情况的法拉墨都被埃尔隆德和格洛芬德尔一边一个架走了，偌大的屋子里只剩下索林和瑟兰迪尔两个人。

很显然独处并没有让瑟兰迪尔心情变好，他仍然理都没理站在原地的索林，将指挥棒收好后也转身朝门口走去。

“瑟兰迪尔！”眼看金发男人就要走出门去，索林终于忍不住叫了出来。被唤了名字的人并没有回答，但他好歹没有完全不给索林面子，至少停在了原地。

“你今天……究竟怎么了？”索林知道瑟兰迪尔不会回答自己，所以直接这样问道。

“索林•埃鲁博，你有什么要紧的事和我说吗？没有的话我就不站在这里和你演这种无聊的狗血剧桥段了。” 也许因为背对着索林，瑟兰迪尔的声音听起来异常的沉闷。

“我只是想说，如果你对我有什么不满，不要发泄在乐团其他人的身上。他们已经够努力了，就算没有你压力也已经很大了。我的天啊，你看到欧力直接哭出来了吗？”

“做的不好为什么不能被指责？密林乐团里的人难不成都是陶瓷做的，说不得也碰不得？”

“可是你——”索林皱起眉头，大步走到瑟兰迪尔身后，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，感觉到手掌之下的身体微微颤抖了一下，“明明是你自己态度有问题。我们上周六分别的时候不还是好好的，今天怎么见了面又成了仇人一样？”

“……我或许说过可以考虑成为你的朋友，”瑟兰迪尔过了几秒种才回答，“但那并不意味着我得时时刻刻对你友好。”

“但是我也没做任何让你对我不友好的事情吧！”索林是真的不明白瑟兰迪尔在想什么。他沮丧地长叹一口气，视线从瑟兰迪尔的肩膀转向旁边，然后密林乐团排练室的那架钢琴进入了他的眼睛。

“等等，瑟兰迪尔！”回想起自己两个多小时前与法拉墨的畅谈，索林突然意识到了什么，扭过头一把抓住瑟兰迪尔的胳膊，把他强行扭转过来。显然被没轻没重的小提琴手抓痛了的瑟兰迪尔拧起眉头，下意识想甩开手，却在对上索林无比诚挚的蓝色双眼时停了下来。

“瑟兰迪尔，你说过你不需要和任何人成为朋友？”

“……没错。”

“那么你朋友很少？”

瑟兰迪尔没有回答他，而是丢给索林一个“你白痴吗”的眼神。

“所以说……你是因为看到我和法拉墨聊得很开心才不爽的吗？好不容易交到一个朋友，结果却看到他和别人聊得很好？”

“怎么可能。”瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，但那哼声在索林听来既不饱满也没底气。看着眼前虽然比自己略高几厘米但显然小孩子闹脾气一般臭着一张脸的瑟兰迪尔，索林突然间心情大好，积攒了一个早上的郁闷全都挥之一空。他朝瑟兰迪尔咧开一个灿烂的微笑，然后不由分说将对方拖到钢琴前面。

“放手，你想干什么？”不明白索林用意的指挥终于挣扎起来。

“没什么，我只不过意识到自己根本不可能用语言说服你，所以干脆这样好了，我们来合奏一首。你起头，看看我能不能配合上？”

“如果你能配合上，说明我们是……朋友？”被索林推到琴凳上的瑟兰迪尔回过头，一脸啼笑皆非地看向索林。

“当然了。不过我相信你肯定不会轻易放过我吧？”

“哼，这点你倒是了解我。”瑟兰迪尔扬起下颌示意索林去拿自己的小提琴，双手已经摆放在琴键上。在索林也准备好后瑟兰迪尔瞥了他一眼，然后十指在琴键上流畅地滑过，仅仅一小节后索林就听出了瑟兰迪尔演奏的是哪一首——同样来自李斯特的，依据帕格尼尼小提琴协奏曲改编的《钟》。但他并非从头开始弹起，而是挑选了第二主题复调织体的手指轮奏的一段，并且加上了他本人独特的风格，自由洒脱又技巧华丽。索林并没急着配合他的演奏，而是微微闭上眼睛沉浸在瑟兰迪尔的琴声中。这还是他第一次听瑟兰迪尔演奏任何乐器，可是对方的琴技同他的指挥技巧几乎同源而生，所以索林虽然是初次倾听这十根手指在黑白琴键上的演奏，但他却对这段来自瑟兰迪尔的音乐无比熟悉。约半分钟后他睁开双眼，自己的左手手指轻轻按下小提琴的琴弦，配合着瑟兰迪尔的琴声拉响了他们合奏的第一声。

这一曲充斥着技巧与激情的钢琴小提琴合奏被他们演绎得宛若水与火，昼与夜，现实与幻想，痛苦与喜悦，一切全都相伴相生。无论瑟兰迪尔的手指将钢琴声带去怎样凡人无法抵达的高度，索林总能轻而易举地跟随其后，一同升至巅峰。他们就像身处两座孤峰之上的双王，隔着若即若离共舞于同一首乐曲，钢琴清脆短促的声音伴着小提琴尖细清亮的震颤似乎真的在排练厅里引来阵阵钟声，一声声在两人身后敲响。四分钟的曲子很快便弹奏到了尽头，可他们却完全没尽兴，于是瑟兰迪尔手指一转，又将此曲从头开始，于是索林也欣然再次按下琴弦，然后四分钟后又是一次共曲。他们时而演奏得格外痛苦磨难，仿佛他们奏响的是死神的丧钟，但转瞬之间叮叮咚咚的钢琴声又带着小提琴活泼了起来，每个音符都洋溢着欢乐的笑容。

他们就这样一站一坐，将这首一位天才敬献给另一位天才的乐曲演绎了一遍又一遍，浑然不顾午间休息的时间早已结束，排练厅的大门被人在外面偷偷拉开一半，探入几张满是敬佩的脸。

终于，在索林的手腕开始微微酸痛，瑟兰迪尔的手指也磨得发热时有个急匆匆的脚步从门外闯了进来。长笛首席林迪尔推开在门外围观的众人，一脸急色地打断了两个人的合奏：

“抱歉打扰了，两位，但是埃尔隆德让我来通知你们一声，法拉墨中午吃的不合适，刚才被埃尔隆德送进医院了。”

索林晃了晃有些酸胀的手腕，纳闷地问道：“今天不是周一吗，怎么……？”

“是啊，谁也没想到伊欧玟今天没课就来帮忙了，而且法拉墨似乎对她……”林迪尔犹豫了片刻才吐出后面那个非常不情愿的词，“一见钟情，不顾我们所有人的劝阻喝了一碗她做的汤。他下午估计是没法继续排练了。”

没想到钢琴手在前来排练第一天就病退的索林有些不知所措地看向坐在他旁边的瑟兰迪尔，却不经意间发现本应该因为耽误排练进度而生气的瑟兰迪尔却在他自以为谁都看不到的一边嘴角微微扬起一个愉悦的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于瑟爹感情线的种种
> 
> 我一开始是只想写篇大舅POV的文，让瑟爹的感情发展只从大舅或者旁观者的眼里展现出来，虽然也想到最后可以写个瑟爹日记之类的番外。不过既然有GN说了06章的吃飞醋会不会有点突兀，我觉得还是明确的说一下好了（反正这是篇甜文，无论怎样都会HE）。
> 
> 首先这篇文在我的定义里是篇“傲慢与偏见”式，当然我觉得除了一见钟情一路柔情蜜意之外很多略带磕磕绊绊的小甜文都是这个模式，虽然在这篇文里面的舅和瑟爹之间并没有那么严重的偏见。当然在Hobbit原著里这俩存在的不能用偏见来形容了，但是我这篇是篇AU，他们之前没有世仇，之前甚至根本没见过面，所以他们在第一次相遇时彼此间就已经存在某种莫名的吸引力了。我设定的舅是个感情方面略带迟钝的人（不然不可能三十多岁连女友都没），但是瑟爹在感情方面要敏锐很多。再加上他们一见面我就设定了一段索林小提琴独奏的片段，瑟爹从一开始就听懂了瑟爹的琴声，并且发现他们两个人（在音乐方面）心有灵犀，而那时舅对瑟爹的印象还只停留在外表上，所以说瑟爹要比舅更主动。
> 
> 接下来本文的发展虽然是从舅的POV进行的，但是主动的人一直都是瑟爹，无论是他作为乐团指挥进行各种安排，还是他主动给舅打电话让他提前到乐团，甚至，如果没有瑟爹（无论说没说出口）的允许，埃尔隆德根本不可能随意把他的住址告诉索林，他甚至还让索林见了自己的儿子。最主动的剧情应该就是两个人吃完饭那个吻。在这个时间点瑟爹还没爱上舅（但也快了），但是他已经很清楚索林对自己的吸引力，但他不知道索林是怎么想的，再加上他的确想捉弄舅一下，所以就主动吻了舅。从索林被吻了之后呆怔原地不敢相信的反应来看瑟爹认定舅虽然还没明白自己在想什么，但让他喜欢上自己很容易，所以他就很开心地回家了。
> 
> 然后镜头一转等到了两天后瑟爹喜滋滋地跑来训练，一推开门就看到舅正别人聊得开心，俩人还坐的这么近，心理落差这么大他不可能不吃醋吧。退一步讲，就算瑟爹还没喜欢上舅，这种原本被自己掌控的猎物如今跑到别人身边了也会不爽；就算按照舅的理解，自己唯一的朋友和别人聊得开心也会不爽啦。所以我觉得瑟爹这里的吃飞醋还是有点道理的。
> 
> 好吧，说了这么多我觉得自己不仅回答了这个问题，也整理好了今后写文的思路。这篇文本来就是想给47写篇索瑟文，结果写着写着我自己越来越萌这一对，而且每天写文都很开心，看到大家的评论也很开心。不过我这个回答只是自己写文的思路，是我这么认为的，大家无论怎样看待瑟爹的感情心理都是可以的，毕竟他在这篇文里是个被观察被描写的对象。
> 
> 以上。


	7. Chapter 7

 

索林不知道自己该不该感到惊讶，但在法拉墨进了医院的那天下午后瑟兰迪尔的脾气好了很多，等钢琴手一天后仿佛什么事都没有精神抖擞地再次出现时他甚至淡然地问候了一句对方的身体。索林在差点没被逗乐的时候看到坐在身边的埃尔隆德忍不住以手扶额，挡住了一个巨大的白眼。

于是乐团就这样继续紧张地训练下去，离首演的时间越来越近。一转眼幽暗密林大道上的法国梧桐已经抽出了嫩绿色的新叶，在脱去冬季厚重的衣物后索林只觉得自己每天走在这条绿意盎然的林荫大道时步伐越来越轻快，心情也越来越好。虽然现在距离埃鲁博被夺走仅仅过去了两个月，但索林却觉得自己的心态和刚被赶出来那是已经全然不同了。他觉得自己在密林乐团找到了一种新的生活理念，找到了新的奋斗目标，甚至找到了新的归属。

而每当索林推开幽暗密林大道117号排练厅的大门时，他总是能看到瑟兰迪尔站在排练厅最前方正中央，在他推门的瞬间扭过头来看向自己，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着点他似乎能看懂却又不怎么理解的笑意。

密林乐团的首演倒计时在进入一个月后瑟兰迪尔专门安排了全体乐手去正式的演奏厅排练。他们一个月后正式公演的地方定在了本市文化中心最大的音乐厅，内设一千七百坐席以及三百站位。索林觉得他们这次演出一定会非常精彩，因为他们首演的厅正好叫做“海顿厅”，与他们选定的主题不谋而合。网上预售的一千五百张票已经在一个月前全部售空，而从网上售票的火爆程度来看，到时候一定会座无虚席。

所以在这个温暖和煦的春日周六，原本应该在袋底洞闲着与巴金斯先生聊天或者练琴的索林此刻正坐在幽暗密林大道117号下沉广场旁边的长椅上，身边放着他从不离身的琴盒，享受着难得的悠闲自在。因为他们预定下午去首演地排练，所以密林乐团破例在今天上午排练，午饭后一起乘车前往。周六的广场很是热闹，比工作日要多出不少人，而现在距离索林不远的地方有一位黑发扎着马尾的卖艺歌手正抱着吉他弹唱。虽然对方表演的音乐同索林平日接触的并不一样，但这并不妨碍小提琴手欣赏这位卖艺歌手的表演。索林必须承认这位乍一看相貌平平的中年男子有着一副绝妙的好嗓子，高音转调之间绝不亚于职业歌手。他手下的吉他声如潺潺流水，伴着他醇厚动听的歌声让附近几位行人不由自主地驻足聆听。一曲过后大家纷纷鼓掌，然后朝他的琴盒里扔下几枚硬币。卖艺人朝他们感谢地点了点头，然后又弹起下一首，恰好是索林很喜欢的《黛莱拉》。

卖艺人唱到第一段副歌时索林感到有个人朝他走了过来，然后坐在了自己身边的长椅上。他转头时看到穿着他们初识时那身西装背心的瑟兰迪尔朝他偏头看来，挑起一根眉毛。阳光下他的头发散发着柔和的淡金色光彩，将他整个人衬托得不再那么霸气十足，而是柔美了许多。为了不打扰到不远处的歌手他们并没有立即交谈，而是一同等到周围又一次响起掌声。索林从钱包里摸出一张纸币准备扔进琴盒，但瑟兰迪尔制止了他的动作。在索林不解的目光里瑟兰迪尔朝他微微一笑，然后走到起身道谢的吉他手身边。

“到时间了。”这是瑟兰迪尔对这位索林从未谋面过的吉他手说的唯一一句话。

“已经这个时候了吗？我真没注意到。”黑发的吉他手竟然一副理所应当的样子蹲下身整理好琴盒里的零钱，然后将怀里的吉他小心地放了回去。

好吧，已经认识瑟兰迪尔三个月的索林不应该再怀疑对方的神通广大了。就在这时金发男人回过身来示意索林站起身，然后指了指他身旁的吉他手，又向对方指了指他。

“巴德，这位是密林乐团的首席小提琴索林·埃鲁博。而索林，这位是密林乐团巡演或者其他例如今天这种场合的专职司机，巴德。”

黑发男人朝索林伸过右手，脸上的表情敬佩中略带羡慕，索林在握上那只不知是因为多年操劳还是苦练乐器而粗糙不堪的手时心里明白了几分，于是他在握住那只手时稍微用力了一点。

“非常高兴能够认识你，巴德。”索林说的每个字都真心实意，“你刚才唱的太棒了，我真的以为你是职业歌手。”

“我只是个职业司机罢啦。”虽然巴德的脸上带着点落寞，但他在得到索林的称赞后笑得像个小孩子，“但是唱歌一直是我的爱好，所以一有机会就想来这里唱给别人听。”

被晾在一旁的瑟兰迪尔轻轻地咳了一声后两个人才松开紧握的手。瑟兰迪尔瞟了索林一眼，然后询问起巴德其他的事情来，两个人似乎在谈论两个索林不认识的人，然后瑟兰迪尔似乎同意了巴德的什么请求。黑发的吉他手几乎高兴地要从地上跳起来，如果他身前站的人不是瑟兰迪尔的话一定会被他抱个满怀，他那股溢于言表的高兴劲连完全被排除在话题外的索林都替他感到高兴。不过好心的巴德立刻注意到了一脸尴尬的索林，伸长了脖子绕过瑟兰迪尔和他说了起来：  
“刚才我们是在说我孩子们的事啦。”

“你……你有孩子？”索林发现自己最近遇见的全都是让人根本看不出的爹，瑟兰迪尔只有一个结果眼前这位有不止一个。

“嗯，对啊，大女儿西格丽德十一啦，儿子巴恩九岁，最小的蒂尔达才七岁，不过现在三个人都在上私立学校。因为我喜欢音乐所以他们也都对音乐很感兴趣，巴恩还好音乐品味随我，但两个姑娘吵着要学‘高雅’的音乐，所以我只能来求瑟兰迪尔，看他能不能同意我请乐团的人教我的两个姑娘学个乐器。”

“那很棒啊。”就是听起来不像是瑟兰迪尔会干的事情。索林悄悄扫了一眼站在他俩中间默然不语的金发男人，眼光中带了点好奇。“那么你家女儿要学什么呢？”

“我怎么会知道，那两个小家伙的心思我这个当爸的已经猜不透啦。”巴德无奈地耸肩一笑，“不过我今天带她俩来准备参观你们乐团下午的排练，刚才在排练结束后你难道没发现排练厅门口多了两个小女孩吗？”

一进排练厅注意力就完全集中于同瑟兰迪尔交流以及协调整个乐团，一结束排练里立刻专心准备吃午饭的索林羞愧地避开了这位爱女心切的老爹的眼睛。

“不过我猜她俩可能不愿学小提琴，因为如果她们俩，尤其是蒂尔达喜欢上小提琴的话她肯定早就告诉我了。”

“现在埃尔隆德和阿尔玟正带着巴德的女儿吃午饭，我们预定十分钟后到车边集合。”瑟兰迪尔在旁边淡淡地插了一句。

“那么我最好赶紧去准备一下，发动好车，所以我先走一步啦。”巴德背好吉他朝他们挥挥手，将索林和瑟兰迪尔留在原地后快步离开了。在性格率真的吉他手走后两人一时间谁也没说话，只是站在阳光下感受着广场上的喧闹与微风，直到瑟兰迪尔先开口：

“他是个好人。”

“嗯？你说巴德？”

“是的。他和我一样都是单身父亲，所以我才会在最开始录用他当密林的专职司机。他的三个孩子都在上学费高昂的私立学校，为了维持生计他必须尽可能接各种工作。”瑟兰迪尔目送着身影越来越小的巴德，语气平淡地向索林介绍道，“我知道他不容易，所以允许他的两个孩子找密林的乐手学习，并且早就提醒过他们无论那两个女孩选谁当老师都不必收费，费用我来出。”

“瑟兰迪尔，我没想到你……”索林一句敬佩的话语还没说完就被瑟兰迪尔自己打断了。他明亮的蓝色双眼微微眯起，嘴角拧出一抹嘲讽。

“你不知道关于我的事情还多着呢，索林。所以你不要妄想只用两个月时间就彻底了解我，因为你现在看到的我不过是我有意展示给你的而已。虽然我必须说你是我三十年的人生中进度最快的一个了。”

“我不需要彻底了解你也能明白你为什么会这么做。你也是个好人，瑟兰迪尔，虽然你可能 **故意** 让我们想象成别的样子。你帮助巴德，不仅因为他独自养大三个孩子，也因为他的音乐才华吧？只要听过巴德唱歌的人都能听出他在音乐方面的天赋，无论经过专业训练与否。你这样一个热爱音乐的人是绝对不会放任这样的良才璞玉最终在生活的艰辛下碎成一地吧？”

在索林这番话后瑟兰迪尔沉默了几秒钟，那原本抿起的嘴角微微放松下来。然后他在阳光下对着索林毫无保留地笑了：

“索林·埃鲁博。”他这样说道，“也许你比我想的要更了解我，而我却还没完全了解你。看来我们还会有很长一段时间给彼此来带种种未知的惊讶和惊喜。”

在午后温暖和煦的阳光下金发的指挥与黑发的小提琴手肩并肩走在让人微醉的春风里，走向在车旁等待着他们两人的同事与朋友们。


	8. Chapter 8

 

索林与瑟兰迪尔一行人抵达市文化中心时正好下午一点。这还是密林乐团一行人第一次一起出行，短短半个小时的车程里车上的气氛很是愉悦，尤其同车的巴德两个聪明可爱的女儿，所有人都忍不住想同这两个可爱的小姑娘说说话。年龄稍微大一点的西格丽德好像有点不好意思，一路上都安安静静地坐在阿尔玟旁边，似乎很喜欢这位比她年长十多岁美丽娴静的大姐姐；而蒂尔达虽然年龄小但比她姐姐要有活力多了，她好像不满意自己必须坐在埃尔隆德的身旁，一个劲地在座位上扭来扭去，偏偏坐在他们前面一排的是奇力和菲力兄弟俩。他们两个一路上不停地扭过脸来和小姑娘聊天，三个人在埃尔隆德身边闹成了一团。

索林和瑟兰迪尔坐在驾驶座后面的第一排，因为离司机很近，索林在满车的喧闹间偶尔能听到巴德口中哼唱的歌曲。这位业余吉他手的心情也非常好，在瞥了一眼靠在椅背上闭目养神的瑟兰迪尔后索林忍不住和他攀谈起来。

“巴德，虽然我们今天才刚认识，但我能问你个私人问题吗？”

“嗯？你问吧，没事。”

“我就是想问……你唱歌这么好，从来没考虑过成为专业歌手吗？”

没想到索林问的是这个问题，巴德愣了几秒钟才回答道：“怎么可能没考虑过，成为职业歌手是我这辈子最大的梦想。我十几年前也参加过地下乐队，梦想着什么时候能出张唱片，真正站在舞台上唱歌。但是我大学还没读完女朋友就怀孕了，我不能抛下她一个人，搞乐队又一分钱都挣不了，所以我只能放弃乐队还有唱歌专心照顾她。西格丽德出生后我就和我的女友结婚了，接下来巴恩和蒂尔达又出生了，我妻子在生下蒂尔达后不到一年就去世了。家里有三张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴，我更不可能去搞音乐了。”

车内的喧闹将两人之间的沉默烘托得更加漫长，听着蒂尔达咯咯的笑声巴德长长地叹了口气，接着说了下去：“所以我很感谢瑟兰迪尔雇我给你们开车，甚至还允许我的两个闺女学乐器。我虽然没有闲钱去听音乐会，但每次能看看你们排练已经很满足了。”

“巴德……”索林不知道怎样安慰他，只好对着车内后视镜点点头，“一切都会好起来的。”

“不。”巴德通过镜子给了他一个微笑，“现在已经很好了。”

 

***

 

在这座城市出生长大并来自音乐世家的索林曾无数次地来过市文化中心，但他从未踏足过海顿厅。这间全市最大的音乐厅是在三年前建好的，将原本仅有一千坐席的音乐厅扩建成现在能容纳近两千人的规模。今天是密林乐团第一次来这里排练，所以海顿厅暂时不向外界开放。

巴德将车缓缓停在文化中心的地下停车场里，一行人从员工专用电梯上楼。虽然瑟兰迪尔没有向乐团外任何人透露过他们来这里排练的消息，但敏锐的媒体记者还是从海顿厅突然对外关闭这点嗅出了值得挖掘的地方，早早就等候在了文化中心的外围。当瑟兰迪尔和索林还没下车时他们就透过车窗玻璃看到了入口处十几个身上挂着相机和摄像机的人，所以在他们一下车就立即向着室内疾步走去。

海顿厅的确很大，整个厅的内部装修以暗色调为主，目前厅内除了几名工作人员外空无一人。当索林踏上演奏台时他听到自己的皮鞋与木地板敲击的声音在整个大厅里回荡着。十几分钟后乐团成员陆续乘坐电梯抵达，他们没再耽误时间，而是立即坐下来进行密林乐团在此处的第一次排练，而他们的观众只有巴德一家三口。索林对着观众席第一排蒂尔达兴奋的小脸微微一笑，转头看向已经在指挥台上站好的瑟兰迪尔。

索林一直知道瑟兰迪尔的身材非常高，但此刻他就坐在他的身边，而瑟兰迪尔第一次站在了指挥台上，他们之间的高度差足有一米。这让索林很有压迫感。平常只差几厘米的时候还没觉得怎样，现在一看瑟兰迪尔的气势简直要从他们的头顶直接浇下。看来在这里多排练几次还是很有必要的，不然到时候还没有因为两千名观众紧张死，先被瑟兰迪尔自己的气场吓得手抖了。

在乐团全员都准备好后，他和瑟兰迪尔交换了一个眼神，奏响了密林乐团在海顿厅的第一声。因为今天法拉墨缺席所以他们只能排练上半场海顿的几首曲目。索林对海顿厅的音响效果很满意，果然把首演地点定在这里是个不错的选择。在排练到《惊愕》第二乐章的时候他把注意力转移到了巴德身边的两个小姑娘身上，然后很满意地看到西格丽德和蒂尔达都被吓了一跳，七岁的小姑娘甚至把头埋在了巴德的怀里。索林因为这天然质朴的反应翘起嘴角，结果在转头对上瑟兰迪尔刀锋般的眼光时立刻收敛了笑容。

两个小时的排练进行的很顺利，在结束后瑟兰迪尔先向众位成员道谢，然后转身用指挥棒点了一下巴德所在的位置：“我之前已经跟大家提过了，巴德家的两位女儿想学乐器，所以今天她们俩人应该会在我们之间挑选老师。”

乐团成员对此毫无异议，索林也挺喜欢这两个小女孩，但他很难想象自己每周会抽出一两个下午辅导一个也不知有多少耐心的孩子。所以当走上台来的西格丽德和蒂尔达纷纷从他身边走过时索林着实松了一口气，然后他看到西格丽德果不其然走到了阿尔玟身旁，对黑发的竖琴家扬起一个微笑。但巴德小女儿的选择着实让他吃了一惊，因为小蒂尔达并没有选择小提琴、长笛这种看起来很文雅的乐器，而是一路小跑到铜管组，站在了菲力的身边。

“我要学小号。”小姑娘握着小拳头坚定地说道。

“蒂尔达宝贝，”巴德终于犹犹豫豫地走上台来了，在踏入聚光灯下时轻微地缩了一下，“你确定要学小号吗？你的门牙……”

“爸！”被自家老爸直接戳到痛处的蒂尔达很不开心，“你不是答应我，无论我选哪种乐器都支持吗？我就是喜欢小号啊。”

“可是我担心你的牙齿……”忧心忡忡的父亲一句话还没说完，在旁边高兴的脸都红了的菲力赶紧接过话来：“只要姿势正确，练习小号不耽误换牙的。我也是从五六岁就开始学小号，现在牙不是很整齐嘛。”他朝巴德露齿一笑，展示着他两排雪白整齐的牙齿。

“好吧……”巴德还是很犹豫，但很显然不想让小女儿不开心。瑟兰迪尔让这两对新组成的师徒又聊了几分钟，然后宣布今天的排练结束，周一在幽暗密林大道见。索林收拾好小提琴准备站起身，却被瑟兰迪尔一个眼神留在了座位上。

“有什么事吗？”索林无奈地看着自己的同事们收拾好乐器准备回家。

“当然了，不然我留下你做什么？”瑟兰迪尔也收拾好带来的指挥棒和乐谱，“和我去个地方，就在这附近。”

“不会是什么……奇怪的地方吧？”虽说索林知道瑟兰迪尔肯定没有那种恶趣味，但他还是忍不住想要逗逗对方。自从法拉墨事件后他发现自己无可救药地染上了这个不良嗜好，总想挑拨一下瑟兰迪尔看看他究竟怎样才会炸毛。

“我不知道你的恶趣味是什么，但在我看来你自认为平凡的人生已经充满各种不良趣味了。”瑟兰迪尔完全不中计，板着一张脸回答道。

在相互调侃时永远落下风的索林收起一肚子的话，乖乖跟着瑟兰迪尔走了。

 

***

 

十分钟后瑟兰迪尔将索林带到了离文化中心不远的一条小巷里面。他们虽然等了二十多分钟，在出门时还是被几位仍然蹲等在门口的记者尾随了，但是索林和瑟兰迪尔的都戴着指挥早就提前预备好的大墨镜和帽子，两双大长腿很轻易地突破了重重阻截将记者们抛在身后。在走进小巷后索林终于知道瑟兰迪尔带自己来到了什么地方，但他想不清楚的是为什么而已。

索林推开这扇标着“齐尔丹私人定制裁缝铺”的门，然后在装修精致的店铺里一眼就看到柜台旁坐着一位头发花白，胡须长到胸口的老爷子，正坐在那里夹着副老花镜看着手里账本一样的东西。在听到挂在门上的铃铛响起后他抬起头来先是瞥了一眼走在前面的索林，然后把目光转向他身后的瑟兰迪尔。紧接着须发花白的老爷子站起身朝瑟兰迪尔走了过来。

“瑟兰迪尔，”老爷子走过来轻轻抱了抱金发男人，“你又来麻烦我了。”

“但是您似乎很高兴见到我啊。”瑟兰迪尔在回答这位老裁缝时笑容亲切，索林不由猜想他们已经相识多久了。

“所以说，今天又要做新西装吗？”

“不，今天是要给这一位做衣服。”瑟兰迪尔偏头示意自己身边的索林，“您之前做过的，密林乐团的演出服。”

“啊，没错，你们还有一个月就首演了对吧，我先说声恭喜了。”

“那我也就先向您道谢。但是我们的首席小提琴要先得有套衣服穿。”瑟兰迪尔说到现在终于想起互相介绍索林和老裁缝：“齐尔丹，这位是密林新来的首席小提琴，索林·埃鲁博。”

“哼，埃鲁博？你跟索尔·埃鲁博是什么关系？”齐尔丹沉思片刻后转向索林。索林没想到这样一位不起眼的老裁缝也认识自己的祖父，连忙回答到：“索尔是我已经过世的祖父。”

“已经过世了？这我倒不知道。不过你和你祖父年轻的时候几乎一模一样。”齐尔丹一边拿出卷尺为索林测量尺寸，一边陷入了几十年前的回忆。“索尔当年也是一顶一的小提琴手呢，不知道你继承了他多少天赋？”

“这个——”

“我们密林乐团的首席自然是最好的。”索林还没想好怎样委婉地回答就被瑟兰迪尔打断了。他惊讶地偏过头去看向对方，却只得到一双理所应当的眼神。

“是吗……那我这次可要去听听了。瑟兰迪尔，这次的门票给我留一张吧。”

“这是当然的，我已经给您留好了VIP席位。”

“上次去听音乐会已经是二十年前了，没想到二十年后再听还是你们密林……”在本子上记录数据的齐尔丹似乎又一次陷入了沉思，脸庞被一道突然袭来的阴影所笼罩了。索林本想开口询问，却在瑟兰迪尔默不作声的暗示下放弃了。他也知道让一个热爱音乐的人二十年不再听音乐会的原因并不适合初次见面便问起。没过一会齐尔丹已经测量好了他需要的所有尺寸，瑟兰迪尔在和他定下来取衣服的时间后就拽着索林走出了店铺。

裁缝店的门还没完全关闭时索林就已经迫不及待地问了出来：

“你这是要给我做什么衣服？密林乐团统一的演出服？”

“对啊。”

“是什么样式的？”

“你拿到就知道了。还是说，你在质疑我的品位？”

“这倒不会，不过，你和刚才那位老先生很熟？”

“……是。”瑟兰迪尔沉默了几秒钟才回答道，那双冰蓝色的眸子也如同齐尔丹的一般突然陷入了回忆。“我在很小就认识他了。他一直都是我们家的私人裁缝。我第一套去教堂穿的正装就是我的父母带我来他这里定做的。”

他们此刻正双双漫步在从小巷拐出来后的一条林荫道上。这条市中心的林荫道虽然比不上幽暗密林大道，但仍然比一般交通主干道要僻静很多。他们肩并肩走在成排的法国梧桐下，瑟兰迪尔在两个月内第一次主动谈起自己早逝的父母。

“你可知道我为什么会选择成为指挥？”瑟兰迪尔这样问索林。

“我一直以为是因为你父亲的原因……难道不是吗？”

“不。我父亲是著名的指挥没错，但我明明可以选择钢琴或者其他乐器。真正激励我成为指挥的是齐尔丹的儿子。”

“他的儿子也是音乐家？怪不得他看起来很懂音乐。”

“是的，在我这辈子见过的所有指挥中，齐尔丹的养子吉尔加拉德才是最有天赋和才华的。我最钦佩的指挥不是我的父亲，因为他的名声纯粹来自勤奋和经验，而吉尔加拉德在二十年前的乐坛就像一颗横空出世的星。我的父亲偶然间发现了自家裁缝的儿子的天赋，然后就将他带在身边悉心培养。吉尔加拉德只用了几年的时间就成了当时最优秀的指挥，人们都说等他再成长几年一定会震惊全世界。”

“可是我却根本没听说过这个名字。”

“没错，因为他是虽然是最耀眼的一颗星，却也只是一颗流星。他在二十年前还未升到最高空就已经陨落了，和我的父母一起。”

索林在听到这句淡然的陈述时震惊地停下了脚步。瑟兰迪尔习惯性向前迈出两步，在意识到索林停步时转过身看向他。

“你很吃惊吗？是因为吉尔加拉德还是因为我的父母？但我猜你在决定来密林之前已经知道关于我父母的往事了吧？”

“没错，但是我只是知道他们二十年前突然身亡了而已，详细的内情我并不知道。”

“你当然不可能知道了。”瑟兰迪尔波澜不惊地回答道，“因为他们的死因连我都不知道。”

“什么？！”索林不由自主地瞪大了双眼，“我以为你只是不愿公布出来而已，但连你……”

“是啊，我父母是怎么死的，吉尔加拉德是怎么死的，当时只有十岁的我一概不知，而现在二十年后我仍然不知道谁夺走了他们的性命。”瑟兰迪尔看向两步外的索林，轻轻地叹了口气。“还记得我们第一次见面时我安排你独奏的那一首练习曲吗？”

“记得，《云雀高飞》的第一乐章。”

“我是有意的，索林。我其实早就从甘道夫那里得知了关于你的一切，你的家族，埃鲁博乐团，斯矛革，甚至你的个人喜好。我同意让你加入密林很大程度上是因为我们很相似，但不同在于你现在仍有复仇的对象，而我却不知道父亲与吉尔加拉德死于谁之手。”

“所以，你听懂了。”

“啊，当然听懂了。”瑟兰迪尔一直紧板着的脸上终于露出一个淡淡的笑容，“失去最宝贵之人之物的伤痛我们都很明白。”

在那之后他们继续漫步于这条林荫道，任凭太阳逐渐西坠，将天空染成一片深深浅浅的红色。

“我该去接莱格拉斯了，不然埃尔隆德下次见了面又要抱怨我把孩子丢给他。”瑟兰迪尔看了一眼手机上的时间后说道。

“那么，我也该回家了，不然巴金斯先生也会抱怨我不按时吃晚饭。”

他们并肩立于林荫道尽头将交叉路口，偏头看向彼此。

“后天见，索林。”

“后天见，瑟兰迪尔。”

在转身的刹那索林用力压下从胃中突然腾起的一阵痉挛，最终忍住没有回头看瑟兰迪尔必定已经消失在茫茫人海中的身影。


	9. Chapter 9

索林与瑟兰迪尔分手后有些落寞地回了袋底洞。他的胃一路上都在毫无理由地痉挛，而瑟兰迪尔那张波澜不惊的脸一直在他的眼前晃动。索林想不明白为什么会有人在提及自己父母惨烈的身亡时会那样平静，他不由得去想象二十年前那个和莱格拉斯差不多大、年仅十岁却失去父母的孩子，他是怎样在黑暗里生活了二十年，最终还是接过了父亲留下的遗产？

他一边向着袋底洞的方向疾步行走，一边在脑海中回放着瑟兰迪尔的声音。

 “ _我不认为自己需要和一个随时准备离去的人做朋友。_ ”

“ _你现在看到的我不过是我有意展示给你的而已。_ ”

“ _失去最宝贵之人之物的伤痛我们都很明白。_ ”

瑟兰迪尔他……究竟经历了怎样的伤痛？索林虽然现在可谓身处人生低谷，但他至少有过幸福的三十年人生。而就在他每天快乐地练琴，或者与大他十多岁的姐姐所生的两个外甥一起打闹时，在不知离他多远的地方有个说不定正在孤独哭泣的孩子。而最让索林感到触动的是，这一切全都没有改变瑟兰迪尔的音乐，纵使索林能在对方难得一闻的钢琴声中听出些许淡然的忧愁，瑟兰迪尔的音乐绝对纯净无瑕，完美华丽得仿佛不夹杂任何这世间任何黑暗与尘埃。

索林试问自己，如果自己惨遭这种不幸，是否还能保持一颗正常的心？他仅用了片刻就得到了答案：不能。他一生顺风顺水，人生中最大的打击当属失去埃鲁博，但这点挫折似乎连瑟兰迪尔的一半都赶不上。他回想起自己临死前形若癫狂的祖父，他那精神脆弱的父亲，甚至开始怀疑埃鲁博的血脉里是不是有什么让人容易发疯的基因存在。如果当时甘道夫没有把他“卖给”密林乐团，索林也许撑不过这黯淡的两个月。如果他没有遇到瑟兰迪尔……

索林的胃又抽搐了一下，违抗着他的意愿向下坠去。那个傲慢苛刻、时时刻刻将嘲讽挂在嘴边的指挥家在不知不觉中竟然影响了他的心态，这是索林在两个月前第一次听到“密林”这两个字时无论如何都不会想象到的。自从见到瑟兰迪尔，那种曾经时时刻刻萦绕在他身边的生命力又一次充沛了起来，他将埃鲁博与报仇推到一边，全心全意与瑟兰迪尔争吵，斗嘴，想方设法地和好，在排练时尽可能地默契配合。他的身边除了忠心耿耿的前埃鲁博团员，还多了温和睿智的小提琴大师，才华横溢的吉他手，甚至几位聪明活泼的孩子。他的生活不再是单调的小提琴独奏，而加入了各种和谐的合奏交响，而其中与他最相辅相成、紧密纠缠的是来自瑟兰迪尔的乐声。

事到如今，瑟兰迪尔对于自己而言还仅仅是同事，甚至只是朋友吗？索林在心里轻声问着这个让他不敢深思的问题。他并不是没有正视这个问题的胆量，只不过现在时机太过凑巧。他与瑟兰迪尔刚刚互道了同病相怜的痛，所以引起他胃里抽痛思绪万千的感情会不会只是发自内心的怜悯？索林除了家人外从未和任何人主动亲近过，三十多年的感情生活几乎可以用空白来形容。但对于瑟兰迪尔索林唯一能肯定的是，他们在音乐上的协调默契是天生的，没有被任何人任何事所改变过，而且他们非常幸运地在这辈子相遇了。

所以说，这种感情，算什么？

索林在街上走了两个小时才失魂落魄地一头撞进袋底洞的大门，把坐在餐桌旁边一个劲瞄向落地钟的巴金斯先生吓了一跳。

“今天怎么回来这么晚——索林你没事吧？怎么脸色这么差？”裹着家居袍的比尔博从餐桌旁走过来接过索林手里的琴盒。

“我没事，就是……排练得有些累。”索林摆手示意自己没事，却被热心的比尔博直接推到桌子旁边，不到两分钟后手里已经捧上一杯热乎乎的伯爵格雷茶。

“辛苦你们了，还有一个月就要首演了，压力一定很大吧？”

“的确很大。”索林呷了一口茶，满意地朝比尔博露出一个感激的笑容，“多谢你一直等我到现在。”

“不用说谢，不过我还是希望你能按时吃晚饭，对身体好。”

“也要谢谢你这两个月来一直收留我。我明明早就可以搬出去一个人住了，你却一直忍受我的打扰。”在听到索林口中少有的感激时巴金斯先生似乎还不适应，脸庞瞬间红了一片。

“你没有打扰我啦。我是真的喜欢听你练琴才留你住在袋底洞的。我从小就很爱音乐，甚至还试着学过钢琴，可惜没有什么天赋。原来在埃鲁博时每次能围观你们排练我都很高兴，现在虽然不能再去了，但你练琴一样也是大师级的演奏，我该付你门票才是。”

“巴金斯先生……”索林听着这位老好人的话非但没有感到如释重负，反而叹了口气。比尔博站在他身边静静地注视了索林几秒钟，然后把茶杯从他手里一把夺走后放在桌上，把他从餐桌推向厨房。

“这——这是怎么了不吃晚饭了吗？”真心感到饿了的索林有些纳闷地问道。

“先不吃了。我能看得出你不仅仅排练太累，而且心情很不好。”巴金斯先生从厨房门后的架子上取下一条淡蓝色碎花围裙递给目瞪口呆的索林，而自己则围上了另一条浅绿色的。“而排解心情最好的方法，除了做甜点之外还有什么呢？”

 

***

 

一首出色的弦乐交响乐，至少需要以下几种乐器：

弦乐组，木管组，铜管组，打击乐组。

一块巧克力布朗宁蛋糕，必须需要以下几种材料：

巧克力，面粉，鸡蛋，黄油，酸奶，糖。

一场排解内心痛苦的对话，却只需要以下两个人：

索林·埃鲁博，比尔博·巴金斯。

比尔博将黄油和巧克力放入刚烧好的热水中隔水融化，然后示意索林从冰箱内取出三枚鸡蛋，磕破后在碗中搅拌蛋液。

“说吧，你究竟在烦恼什么？”

“今天有个人给我讲了他小时候一些很让人难受的事。”索林在面对比尔博真诚的双眼时不再隐瞒，手下的打蛋器转得飞快。“在听完后我发现自己对他产生了一种很特别的感情，可我不确定那是不是同情心在作怪。”

“这个人和你关系好吗？”巴金斯先生从橱柜里取出需要的面粉和模具。

“也不能说好，因为我们两个第一次见面时就有点互相看不对眼。虽然后来渐渐成了……朋友？但是我总觉得他不是很喜欢我。”

“为什么呢？他曾经做出过什么举动让你觉得他不喜欢你？”

“首先他这人说话很刻薄，只要逮到可以嘲讽我的机会就一定不会放过，我已经不知道被他当着其他人明嘲暗讽过多少次了；其次他脾气很大，有次我不过和其他人多说了几句话，他就给我甩了一上午的脸色；最重要的一点是他从来没对我表现出那种朋友之间的热情，什么时候跟我说话都是淡淡的，也从来没有主动和我打过招呼，更别提拍拍肩膀或者拥抱这种动作了。”

等索林一番苦水倒完，手里的蛋液也打得均匀，比尔博接过他手里的碗，在里面加入适量的巧克力、酸奶和白砂糖后又重新递给他。

“索林，你看过一本叫做《傲慢与偏见》的小说吗？”

“看了个开头就扔了，感觉有点无聊。怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”巴金斯先生摇摇头，沉思了几秒钟后继续问道：“那么，你形容的这个人，他也一样喜欢嘲讽别人吗？”

“他不仅嘲讽别人，有时候甚至会劈头盖脸地把对方臭骂一顿。”

“他对待别人脾气也很大吗？也会因为同别人关系亲密而生气？”

“他这个人本身脾气就很大，不过他好像从来没在意别人怎样。”

“那么他会热情地同其他人打招呼吗？”

“他？不用想了，他恨不得用下巴同所有人打招呼。”

比尔博将索林手里搅拌均匀的巧克力与蛋液倒入另一个大碗中，然后倒入面粉，接下来他灵活的手腕开始在混合物中上下翻动。

“索林，我觉得你说的这个人不讨厌你，相反他肯定很喜欢你。”

“你——是怎么得出这个结论的？”索林心情激动下手里的打蛋器没握紧，吧嗒一声掉在厨房桌上，还好手里没再拿其他的东西。

“因为你描述的这个人是个完全不屑与他人交往的人，无论是他的脾气还是别的都很明显地说明了这一点，我说的对吗？”

“完全没错。”

“但是他却为你破例。”比尔博没再说什么，而是将注意力转移回手中的碗里，专心致志地和着面粉，把索林一个人留在突然袭来的感情漩涡与回忆中。索林回想起他与瑟兰迪尔第一次交锋时落在他眉心的指挥棒以及自己的惊艳，想起瑟兰迪尔专门打电话叫自己同他商量首演曲目，想起瑟他放心地把自己介绍给莱格拉斯，想起在餐厅外突如其来的吻，想起那曲与他配合完美酣畅淋漓的合奏，想起瑟兰迪尔在谈起自己往事时一脸淡然的落寞——

 “好了，这样前期准备工作就完成了。”比尔博将面糊倒入早就准备好的模具中，然后送入烤箱设好时间。“四十分钟左右就烤好了，但是还暂时不能吃，要在冰箱中冷冻一个晚上才好脱模。”他朝索林抱歉地笑了笑。“虽然我拉着你来做甜点，但似乎没办法直接吃呢。可是甜点就是这样，越美好的东西反倒要多等待一段时间才能好好享受。”

比尔博·巴金斯笑着打量了一眼僵立在厨房中央的索林，声音又一次欢快起来。“你向我描述的这位，听起来似乎也是美食家呢。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。你去吃晚饭吧，四十分钟后将蛋糕取出来放到冰箱上层就好了。现在已经九点多了，我准备去睡觉了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

索林站在原地没动，只是朝比尔博喃喃低语了一声，然后又一次陷入沉思。在比尔博提及之前索林从来没有这么考虑过，但现在瑟兰迪尔曾经做过的一点一滴都清晰地展现在索林的面前。那位金发的指挥对待自己也像做一块巧克力布朗宁一般，适量地加入了各种配料，或揉或捏或搅拌，最后耐心地等待着甜品出炉。迟钝的一直都是自己。瑟兰迪尔就这样在索林毫不知情中一步步将他收进了一张看不见的巨网，可是索林却完全不想挣脱而出，反而在心里悄然等待着这张网收得再紧一些。

他已经不想只同瑟兰迪尔做朋友，他还想再进一步，他还想——

他想与瑟兰迪尔共同品尝这块来之不易的甜品。

 

***

 

大约八个小时后索林没设任何闹铃就从床上一跃而起，比巴金斯先生还先跑进厨房。他将昨晚做好的巧克力布朗宁从冰箱里小心翼翼地取出，在脱去模具后先给比尔博切了一半，然后迫不及待地咬了一大口自己的那份。巧克力的醇香外加鸡蛋与砂糖的味道在唇齿间弥漫开来，从他的舌尖一直甜到了心里。


	10. Chapter 10

索林周一去排练厅报到时带了三块自己花了一整天烤出来、卖相最好的巧克力布朗宁。他把蛋糕放在巴金斯先生家专门的蛋糕盒里，然后在出门时向一脸苦笑的好好先生承诺，他会在回家路上去超市买一袋新面粉。

但索林没想到等他几乎一路小跑着进了幽暗密林大道117号的训练厅时，那个金发的指挥却完全没出现，等待着他的只有从埃尔隆德那里传来的一句话：

“抱歉，今天瑟兰迪尔来不了，他让我转告你一声今天由你暂任指挥。”

索林手里的蛋糕盒差点没有因为他巨大的心理落差而直接摔到地上。他不顾乐团其他人好奇的眼光，把埃尔隆德一直拽到排练厅的门外。

“瑟兰迪尔为什么来不了？”

“唉……”四十多岁的黑发男人在索林的瞪视下揉了揉额头，索林这才发现埃尔隆德的脸上写满了疲惫，还挂着浓重的黑眼圈。“埃斯泰尔和莱格拉斯这两个孩子也不知道怎么回事，从周六晚上开始就不舒服，昨天就发起烧来了。我们家还好，我和凯勒布里安还有阿尔玟可以轮流照看埃斯泰尔，但是瑟兰迪尔无论怎样都不能离开，所以今天必须缺席了。”

“天啊，他们两个不要紧吧？”索林完全没料到是因为这种原因，在想到两个被病痛折磨的小家伙以及一定万分疲惫的瑟兰迪尔时心紧紧地揪了起来，“去过医院了吗？医生是怎么说的？”

“医生说极有可能是因为他们从学校里感染了水痘，现在正好处在爆痘前的发热期。总之在他俩好起来之前我们整个排练进度都要耽误了。”

“孩子的健康最重要，再说我们已经排练了两个多月了，没有瑟兰迪尔也能继续下去。”索林安抚地拍了拍埃尔隆德的肩膀，“你也辛苦了，还专门赶过来排练。”

“没事，我比瑟兰迪尔还是要轻松一些的。”埃尔隆德摇摇头，“那我们赶紧开始吧？我今天可能下午就要赶回去接替凯勒布里安。”

“没问题。”索林带着埃尔隆德一起回到了排练厅，然后向成员们告知了瑟兰迪尔今天将要缺席排练。他并没有详细说究竟是什么原因，毕竟这里没有多少人知道莱格拉斯的存在，然后就开始了今天的排练。虽然作为首席小提琴索林的任务之一便是在指挥缺席的情况下带领整个乐团，而且之前在埃鲁博的时候他也这样干过好几次，但是缺少了瑟兰迪尔的密林乐团就仿佛缺少了它的灵魂一般，变得黯淡无光。乐手们似乎全都心不在焉起来，合奏出的音乐也懒洋洋地毫无朝气。并不说他们在故意刁难索林，因为连索林自己都没有了原先排练时那种专注。他的心思一直停留在缺席的指挥身上，好几次差点搞错了拍。

在上午的排练结束后索林干脆给所有人都放了下午的假。按照这种精神状态他们根本没法继续下去，说不定还会退步不少，而且在连续缺少指挥和第二小提琴的情况下索林自己也不想再练习下去了。在宣布完毕和他便和忧心忡忡的埃尔隆德以及为自家弟弟担心不已的阿尔玟一起匆匆离开了。

 

***

 

埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔住在同一片别墅区，索林和父女两人在一条小路分手后向着瑟兰迪尔的住处走去。五分钟后他又一次来到了那熟悉的的大门，但这次大门紧闭，所以他只好按动了门铃。他等了两分钟没人回应，然后又按了一次。这次没过半分钟大门上装置的可视门铃终于啪嗒一声响了，屏幕上出现了瑟兰迪尔那张有些变形的脸，但即便如此索林仍然能看到他的表情简直是“如果你是推销报纸的那我就要扭断你的脖子”。不过那张满溢着愤怒的脸在看到索林时变成了全然的惊讶。

“索林？”瑟兰迪尔的语气听上去似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你怎么会来这里？”

“呃……”小提琴手的第一个反应是在自己的脑子里急速地编着理由，“我听埃尔隆德说莱格拉斯病了，所以来看看他——我给他带了蛋糕。”他把左手拎着的蛋糕盒朝摄像头的方向举起来晃了晃。

“那乐团下午不排练了吗？”瑟兰迪尔还是没有放过他。

“你不在，埃尔隆德也请假，大家的状态都不好，所以我觉得也没有必要再排练下去了。”

“哼……”瑟兰迪尔轻轻地哼了一声，但还是放他进来了。索林快步走过已经繁花盛开的庭院，在瑟兰迪尔打开别墅前门时已经在门前站好。出现在门后的瑟兰迪尔并没有索林想象中那么憔悴，但他的长发束成马尾垂在脑后，无疑是为了方便照顾儿子，脸上的黑眼圈也清晰可见。

“你带了蛋糕……从哪里买的？”瑟兰迪尔接过索林手里看起来非常居家实用的蛋糕盒，有些狐疑地问道。

“是我……”索林犹豫了片刻还是决定说实话，“我自己做的。”

瑟兰迪尔眨了眨略带疲惫的蓝色眼睛，看着索林的样子仿佛自己太累出现了幻听。

“我周末在家没事做，然后我的房东巴金斯先生又是个出色的美食家，所以他就教给我怎样烤蛋糕。我感觉自己学的还不错于是就带了几个去排练厅想和你分享，结果你今天却没来。”

瑟兰迪尔不置可否地关上门，把蛋糕放到右手边餐厅的桌子上，而索林已经自觉换上上次那双拖鞋。

“莱格拉斯现在怎么样了？听埃尔隆德说他可能被传染了水痘？”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔难得长叹一口气，从厨房冰箱里取出冰袋，然后示意索林和他一起上二楼。“是埃斯泰尔先告诉埃尔隆德说他们班有个男生突然爆发了水痘，我们才意识到这一点。今天上午凯勒布里安给我打了电话，说埃斯泰尔已经出痘了，但是莱格拉斯还只是在发烧。”说到这里瑟兰迪尔突然在楼梯上停住了，转过身来严肃地问索林：“你之前长过水痘吗？”

“长过，所以你放心吧不会传染给我的。你呢？”

“没有。”在这个短促的回答后瑟兰迪尔转过身继续向上走，结果被索林一把拽住胳膊。

“你在想什么呢？！”索林的语气中带上了急躁与关切，“你没有长过水痘，难道不知道自己会被传染吗？成年人一旦感染了水痘得将近一个月才能好，密林的首演怎么办？”

“索林！”瑟兰迪尔一把甩开索林的手，在紧紧捏住冰袋时眯起眼睛，“莱格拉斯是我的儿子，也是我在这个世界上最爱的人。密林乐团在我心中的重要度远远抵不上他的健康。”

“我并不是说你不该照顾他，但是你已经为密林的回归付出了这么多。”索林抬起双手表示自己没有恶意，然后在瑟兰迪尔冰冷的眼光中从对方手里接过冰袋。“所以说，趁莱格拉斯还没有爆痘，你还有很大可能没有被传染，换我来照顾他行吗？”

“你——你愿意照顾莱格拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔的双眼不自觉地睁大了，被冰袋敷得冰冷的手下意识搭上索林的手臂。他的表情既如释重负却又充满愧疚，同时带着也许连他自己都没发现的欣喜，让索林的嘴角微微翘了起来。

“是啊，我愿意。”他将手覆在瑟兰迪尔仍然停留在自己前臂的手上，轻轻地拍了拍。

 

***

 

索林走进莱格拉斯的卧室时看到躺在床上，小脸烧的通红，额头上敷着一条冰袋。在听到脚步声时男孩有些艰难地睁开眼睛，在看到不是自己的父亲时失望地哼了一声。

“你……咳咳……你是？”莱格拉斯原本清脆的声音因为高热而嘶哑，他很显然在病痛下已经忘记了索林这位之前只见过一面的陌生人。不愿意再让男孩受苦，索林连忙走到他的床边，轻轻托起莱格拉斯的头，然后将床头柜上插着吸管的水杯递到他的面前。男孩就这索林的手喝了一大口水，满足地重新躺回枕头上。

“我是你爸爸在乐团的同事索林，莱格拉斯，我们之前见过一面的。”索林一边帮莱格拉斯换上新的冰袋，一边柔声回答道。男孩子在高烧下仍然灵动的大眼睛转了转，用嘴型说了“小提琴”这个词。

“没错，我是拉小提琴的。看来你爸爸有提到过我啊。”索林忍住突然袭上心脏的喜悦，朝莱格拉斯眨了眨眼睛，男孩也微微笑了起来，不过转瞬他又无声地问了句“Ada？”。

“你Ada在楼下呢莱格拉斯，不过先听我说好吗？你知道自己很有可能感染了水痘吗？”

男孩子乖巧地点点头，用嘴型比划出一个“埃斯泰尔”。

“对的，你和埃斯泰尔都感染了。现在你的朋友身上已经长出了很难看也很痒的水痘，而你在几个小时内可能也会和他一样。你肯定知道水痘是会传染的，而且人一辈子只长一次。像我小时候就长过了所以现在很安全，但是你的Ada并没有得过。如果等你的水痘爆发出来你的Ada再来接近你的话，他也会像你一样难受地躺在床上，你不想让他生病对吗？”

莱格拉斯紧紧盯着索林的脸，用力地点了点头。

“所以说为了你赶紧好起来，你的Ada也健健康康，现在就由我来照顾你怎么样？我可是有两个小外甥，他们也都得过水痘，所以我照顾人的经验说不定比你Ada还要多呢。”索林朝莱格拉斯眨了眨眼，逗出了男孩一个笑容和点头同意，然后长长地叹了口气，将莱格拉斯跑到脖子里的头发轻柔地拂到枕头一旁，再帮他掖好被角。离得近了之后索林能感受到被子下面小小的身体烫的吓人，就算不用体温计索林也能看出他至少烧到了四十摄氏度，但莱格拉斯却仍然在不自觉地发抖。

索林坐在床边的椅子上陪着莱格拉斯，又喂了他两次水，过了将近半个小时才看着男孩沉入燥热的梦乡。他拿起床头柜上半空的杯子走下楼去接水，结果却发现瑟兰迪尔背对着门口坐在餐桌旁，脸庞埋在双手里，整个人看上去是从未有过的颓圮。

“瑟兰迪尔……你没事吧？”索林放下杯子走到桌旁在另一张椅子上坐下，将一只关切的手搭在对方肩头。

“没事……”瑟兰迪尔保持着姿势没有动，声音模糊地传来。

“你照顾了他两天，肯定很累了，现在有我呢去睡一会吧。”

瑟兰迪尔长长地叹了口气抬起脸来，一双格外黯淡的眼睛看向索林。眼前的瑟兰迪尔不再是光彩照人的音乐家，他只是个担忧自己孩子病情的父亲。“莱格拉斯自从出生后就一直很健康，还从来没有病得这么厉害。我知道水痘是很多小孩子必得的病，也不致命，但是看着他的体温一点点地上升我真的……”他用手抹了一把脸，摇了摇头。“周六晚上他就烧起来了，也不哭不闹，就那样躺在床上看着我。我整整两个晚上一直坐在他的床边，甚至连一秒都不敢合眼，生怕他突然病情恶化。”

“瑟兰迪尔……”看着眼前一脸痛苦与憔悴的金发男人，索林完全不知道该怎样安慰他，因为他自己的胸膛也同样充斥着酸痛，即使他并没有自己的亲生骨肉。所以在下一秒，就在索林自己反应过来之前，他已经拽过瑟兰迪尔无力支撑在餐桌上的双臂，将他扯入了自己的怀抱。

这是他们彼此间第一个拥抱，索林的鼻端充斥着瑟兰迪尔衣服上洗衣剂淡淡的清香。怀中的躯体先是惊愕地僵硬了几秒钟，却在索林温暖的手覆上背部的时候颤抖了一下，叹息着软化了下来。瑟兰迪尔将头靠在索林的肩膀上闭上双眼，双臂紧紧环抱住对方，仿佛想要从这个带着关怀与温暖的怀抱中汲取让自己支撑下去的力量。

他们就这样拥抱在一起安慰着对方，过了许久才缓缓分开。瑟兰迪尔的脸颊被索林夹克肩上突起的扣子压出一道红痕，但他的表情中已经没有了刚才的疲惫。

“谢谢你，索林。”他朝索林颔首致谢，然后站起身来。

“你快去睡一会吧，我晚饭时分再叫你起来。”

“好的，那么莱格拉斯就拜托你了。”金发的父亲朝索林微微一笑，拖着有些无力的步伐慢慢走上楼去，脚步声在莱格拉斯的房间门口停留了一会才走向自己的房间。


	11. Chapter 11

索林没有估计错，大约四个小时后莱格拉斯的右手手背上果然爆出了第一颗水痘，紧接着是脖子两侧以及背部。男孩的烧在水痘冒出来之后终于退下去了大半，这让索林松了口气，但是他的麻烦也立即接踵而至。恢复了不少精力的莱格拉斯开始不由自主地挠他够得到的水痘，背上碰不到的地方就在床单上扭来扭去。

在楼下试图煲汤的索林听到楼上有重物坠落后赶紧跑了上去，结果看到床头柜上的一本书被撞到了地上，而躺在床上的莱格拉斯身体扭成奇怪的姿势，想要挠正好出现在肩胛骨处的一颗水痘。

“莱格拉斯！”索林赶紧拦下男孩不安分的手，对着右手背上那颗硕大的水痘叹了口气，“我不是告诉过你了吗，无论有多痒都不能挠，否则疱疹破了后会留下很难看的疤痕。”

“可是……咳……真的很痒啊！”金发的男孩一边咳嗽一边向索林诉苦。

“我知道啊，但是留疤会很难看，而且一辈子都不会褪。”索林掀开自己左边鬓角处的头发，给莱格拉斯展示藏在头发下的一处伤疤，“看，这就是我小时候得水痘时留的疤，二十多年了都没褪。”当然这不是他得水痘留的，而是他十几年前跟奇力还有菲力下海游泳时在礁石上撞破的，但是拿来骗骗小孩子还是很管用。果然莱格拉斯立刻停下了手，但他仍然痒得不行，蓝色的大眼睛里渐渐蓄满了泪水，一眨不眨地看向索林。

“那么你先稍微忍耐一下，我去问问你的Ada家里有没有药膏。”索林安抚了一下莱格拉斯，转身走向瑟兰迪尔在走廊另一端的卧室。他在推门而入之前先轻轻敲了两下门，但他在进入后发现瑟兰迪尔仍然没醒。金发男人的睡相意外很差，两条长长的胳膊抱着雪白的枕头，大半张脸全都埋在枕头里，金发在旁边散落一团，发出沉重的鼻息声。索林隔了几步凝视着那张在睡梦中略带疲惫的睡脸，突然间不忍心叫醒他。他知道瑟兰迪尔已经两天没合眼了，这短短的几个小时根本不够。但是莱格拉斯那边已经等不及了，所以索林只好万分不忍地走到床边，轻轻地推了一下瑟兰迪尔的肩头。

“……嗯？”金发男人在睡梦中嘟囔了一声，转了个身后露出被压红了的脸颊。

“瑟兰迪尔，醒醒。”索林伸手拨开落在对方鼻梁上的一缕长发，覆在肩膀上的手稍微用了点力气。“快醒醒，我有事要问你。”

“索林……？”半睡半醒间的男人又含糊地叫了一声，眼皮颤抖了几下后露出那双藏在长睫毛下冰蓝色的眼睛。他就这样仰面躺在枕头上看向索林，含着浓浓睡意的眸子先是疑惑了几秒，就在索林想要再次开口前突然绽放出一个欣喜中带着不敢置信，甚至有些腼腆的笑容。索林从未见过瑟兰迪尔露出这样几乎称得上“甜蜜”的表情，瞬间愣在了那里，大脑与肌肉间连接的神经仿佛全都断掉了，连半根手指都抬不起来。他的心在胸膛里砰砰作响，激荡着耳膜将整个世界融化成一片白噪音。索林的眼前只剩下带着睡意与笑意的瑟兰迪尔，目光聚集在那双虽然略微干裂、却仍然丰满的唇上，不自觉地俯下身——

然后他俩的鼻尖撞在了一起。索林仿佛梦中惊醒，赶紧从瑟兰迪尔床边跳开，而金发男人也突然间意识到了什么，匆匆坐起身来。

“莱格拉斯怎么样了？”

“烧退了不少，但是很不幸水痘也爆出来了。”

“唉……”瑟兰迪尔长叹了一口气，“不发烧我就放心了。”

“但是他现在痒得很厉害，我必须制止他挠疱疹。瑟兰迪尔，你家有抗病毒药膏或者别的吗？”

“有的。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，“在楼下厨房的医药箱里面，放在最上面一层的白色药膏。我昨天下午带莱格拉斯去看医生打针时医生开的，但是他同时也说这个药膏要反复涂抹才能见效。”

“没问题，交给我吧。”索林没再说什么，赶紧下楼去取药膏，结果却发现自己刚才炖在锅里的汤扑了一电磁灶，锅里已经没剩下什么了，所以他只好上楼后又敲了敲瑟兰迪尔的门。

“还有什么事吗？”

“呃……今天的晚饭那你能负责一下吗？我觉得我已经把你家电磁灶搞坏了。”

片刻后索林听见门里传来一阵久违的愉悦笑声。

 

 

***

 

莱格拉斯这小家伙病来得快，去得也快。他一共花了七天时间就从爆痘到结痂痊愈走了个来回，但是这周的前两天对于索林来说简直是噩梦，莱格拉斯的爆痘频繁程度大约能比得上大陆板块边缘处的活火山，索林恨不得拿把油漆刷在他身上涂抗病毒药膏。而且为了将莱格拉斯的注意力从水痘转移到其他地方索林真是费尽了心思，从给他讲各种睡前故事，一直到自己拎着把小提琴在他床头演奏些轻快活泼的歌曲。

在这期间瑟兰迪尔真的忍住了没有进儿子的房间，最多只在门口凝视片刻。索林为了尽可能不充当这对父子间的传染媒介，每次都在莱格拉斯的房间一待就是几个小时，在离开之前总要快速冲个澡再去见瑟兰迪尔。而被迫无所事事的父亲承包了家里三口人的饮食，这也让索林对瑟兰迪尔有了新发现：这家伙还真让巴金斯先生说中了，的确是个美食家和大厨。在吃过瑟兰迪尔亲手制作的几顿饭后索林不得不承认，他的手艺和米其林星级大厨也差不到哪里去。

但最让索林感到惊奇的却是莱格拉斯，这个六七岁的男孩在与索林相处了几天后就全心全意地接纳了他。当然这也许和索林对他的照顾并非无关，毕竟任谁都会和一个每天帮自己涂药膏，喂水喂药，拉小提琴讲故事，甚至在自己想要偷偷挠水痘时一巴掌打在屁股上的叔叔亲近起来吧。

在索林照顾莱格拉斯的第五个晚上，涂完药膏后舒舒爽爽躺在床上的小家伙要求索林给他讲个故事，而且不能使童话书里有的，也不能是自己曾经听过的。索林只在十五年前用这种方法哄过两个侄子上床，现在技艺早已生疏，但是在对上莱格拉斯期待的大眼睛时还是叹了口气，构思了片刻后开口了：

“呃，很久很久以前在一个遥远的地方有一个国家，这个王国位于大山之下，富饶而美丽。王国的人民们个个都有一门好手艺，有的会演奏乐器，有的会制作最精美的玩偶，还有的会在大山的深处开采出最美丽的宝石。有一天，就在他们在深山里挖掘的时候，一位工匠从岩石里凿出了一枚最最美丽的宝石，没人能描述出这颗宝石究竟有多美。”

“可是这是你讲的故事啊，为什么会描述不出呢？”

“咳，因为这颗宝石太美了，就连诗人也无法用诗歌来称赞它。国王为这颗宝石起名为大山之心，但是有人却说，山的心脏应该被埋藏在大山的深处，而不是被人挖掘出来放在……王冠或者宝座上，这是不详的预兆。你说是吗，莱格拉斯？”

“我觉得是应该这样。我们不能随便夺走别人的宝物，别人的心就更不对啦。”

“没错，就是这样。总之这个预言就慢慢流传了下去，在很多年后突然有一天成了真。这颗美丽的宝石引来了世界上最恐怖的怪物——一只巨大的会喷火的龙。”

“哦。”

“怎么，你很失望吗？”

“有点啦……因为我觉得龙并不是世界上最恐怖的怪物。”

“那你觉得该是什么呢？”

“是生气时的Ada！”小男孩被自己的回答逗乐了，在被子里咯咯笑了起来，索林想象着鼻孔喷火的瑟兰迪尔也忍不住笑出声来。

“总之，总之这只龙喷出了熊熊火焰，烧毁了这个王国，杀死了老国王，然后夺走了那颗美丽的宝石。王国的人民只能离开故土，在年轻的王子的带领下寻找新的家园。”

“王子？”

“嗯，对，我忘了说了吗？老国王的孙子是位年轻的王子。”

“那他为什么不当国王呢？”

“因为他的爸爸还活着呢。走投无路的王子带着跟随在他身后的人民走啊走，走啊走，终于遇到了一位神秘的巫师。这位巫师总是喜欢穿着一身灰，头上戴着尖尖的高顶帽，烟斗从来不离手。”

“是不是邓布利多校长那种样子？”

“对，和邓布利多校长一模一样，除了这位巫师穿的要破烂多了。这位巫师对王子说，我有另一位朋友，他们的家园向你敞开，你要不要和他去住在一起啊？但是王子却犹豫了，因为巫师所说的另一位朋友他认识，是另一个国家的国王，之前他们交情并不好。但是巫师却说，没事的，那位国王虽然脾气大一点，但是心肠特别好，他肯定会接纳你以及你的人民的。最终王子考虑再三还是跟着巫师去了那个全新的国度。这个王国与他们之前的王国完全不同，在一片遮天蔽日的森林中心，就在那里王子第一次见到了传说中神秘的国王。”

“为什么是神秘的呢？”

“因为已经有很多年没有人听说过这位国王的消息了。王子见到他也很震惊，因为这位国王是他这辈子见过最美丽的人，但是国王却没有甘道夫形容的那么热情。他在第一次与王子见面时就抽出了自己的佩剑，笔直对准王子的额头好好地嘲笑了他一番。”

“国王的脾气好大啊。”

“是啊，脾气特别大。不过王子过了一段时间内后慢慢觉得，国王其实只是想跟他开玩笑而已。再后来王子带来的人民在这个崭新的国度里开始了新生活，而王子也成为了国王的朋友。虽然那条恶龙还霸占着他的家园，但王子却觉得，自己现在的生活很幸福。”

“这就完了？”

“你还想听什么内容？”索林没想到莱格拉斯竟然一脸的不满足。

“当然是王子喜欢上了国王，国王也喜欢上了王子，然后他们两个结了婚，将彼此的子民组成了一个新的国家，然后一起去打那条恶龙啊。”

“莱格拉斯，你的想象力绝对比我要丰富，长大以后去当小说家怎么样？”

“不要！”男孩一口回绝，“我要弹钢琴！和埃斯泰尔一起！”

“好好好，不过未来的钢琴家现在该睡觉啦。”索林帮莱格拉斯喝了一口水，又帮他掖好被角，亲了亲小男孩满是水痘和结痂的额头后熄灭了床头灯。他顺着走廊向着自己这几天很少使用的客房走去，却在最后回望莱格拉斯的房间时无意间看到走廊另一端那个倚着墙壁望向自己的身影。瑟兰迪尔站在门口，因为走廊光鲜昏暗看不清表情，但是索林却仍然朝他笑了笑，道了一声晚安。

“刚才的童话故事……很不错。”在推开客房门的刹那间索林听到瑟兰迪尔低语了一句，“不过我更喜欢莱格拉斯编的结局。”

说罢他转身回了自己的房间，留下一个猛然回过头却只捕捉到一片背影的索林。

 

***

 

三天后的早上，索林反复确认过后（他在莱格拉斯的房间里把男孩脱得精光，仔仔细细检查了身上所有脱痂的皮肤，确认再也没有疱疹，并且帮他泡了个热水澡）终于放莱格拉斯下楼去。将近十天都没有离开房间的男孩欢快得像只小鸟，冲下楼梯后一头扎进等待在餐厅门口的瑟兰迪尔怀里。金发男人紧紧抱住痊愈的儿子，把他抱起来在空中悠了一圈。一周没见面的父子俩很是想念对方，即使在餐桌旁坐定时也黏在一起不愿分开。故意迟了几分钟才下楼的索林在他们对面落座，却在扫到餐盘里的东西时浑身僵住了。

“这这这——”他指着餐盘里同样是巧克力布朗宁但很显然出自大师之手的蛋糕，费了好大的劲才问出声，“你做的？”

“是啊，我觉得今天应该做些 _与众不同_ 的犒劳一下你们。虽然我做的布朗宁没有你的甜，但我保证会很好吃。”

已经不记得自己做甜点时究竟放了多少糖的索林忍住想要捂脸的欲望，用蛋糕叉从自己面前那份上切下一小块放进嘴里。果然很好吃，瑟兰迪尔的手艺的确比自己高了不是一点半点，他做的巧克力布朗宁简直入口即化，巧克力鸡蛋与酸奶的滋味在味蕾上层层堆积，那味道几乎让人欲罢不能。他匆匆咽下嘴里的甜点，迫不及待地切下第二块。在抬眼时索林发现莱格拉斯面前的蛋糕碟已经空了，他正在舔着上面的巧克力酱，但瑟兰迪尔却没有动自己的那份。坐在他对面的金发男人右手捏着蛋糕叉撑住下巴，笑吟吟地看向索林，冰蓝色的眼睛里全是满足感。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃。”索林一边往嘴里塞布朗宁，一边真心实意地回答道。

“是吗，但是我却觉得几天前的那三块更好吃，因为它们特、别、甜。”蛋糕差点噎在索林的喉咙里，他抬起有些窘迫的双眼，对上了瑟兰迪尔眸子里愈发深厚的笑意。


	12. Chapter 12

索林和瑟兰迪尔重返幽暗密林大道117号的那天，排练厅里已经被迫独自排练了一个多星期的乐团爆发出一阵热切的掌声，而这个周一直在乐团和家两头跑的埃尔隆德差点没走上来和这两位姗姗来迟的人物握手拥抱。上周索林暂时指导乐团时那种注意力不集中的感觉在瑟兰迪尔回归后已经完全消失了，不过在中午吃饭的间歇他的确听到有人在小声讨论这一周来乐团的指挥和首席小提琴都去了哪里。

有人猜他俩压力过大终于忍不住一起去休假，有人说可能是为了乐团今后的发展跑去签了什么合同，而耳朵很尖的索林听到有着一头灿烂金发的双簧管首席格洛芬德尔笑嘻嘻地说：“他俩不会跑去拉斯维加斯顺便结婚了吧。”

围在周围一同八卦的人爆发出一阵笑声，随即结束了这个话题，但是在一旁听着的索林却觉得耳朵尖有点烫。他偷偷瞥了一眼一回到乐团立即恢复常态、一个人吃午饭谁也不理的瑟兰迪尔，轻轻叹了口气。

就这样，他们利用余下这不到一个月的时间加紧排练，不仅将之前浪费的一个周补了回来，而且在首演那天下午在海顿厅最后一次排练时乐团每个人的状态都达到了巅峰。索林知道晚上真正首演时也许没法像最后彩排这样顺风顺水，但只要能保持八成的状态，那么密林乐团绝对能重回世界顶级交响乐团之列。

瑟兰迪尔最后交代了一些晚上首演时的注意事项，着重强调有某几位成员千万不要弄脏密林乐团统一的演出服（他瞄了奇力菲力还有波佛一眼），然后就宣布解散。乐手们纷纷离开舞台走向休息室，他们还有三个小时用来吃晚饭和化妆。

等大家都离开后，舞台上照例又只剩下指挥和首席小提琴两个。依然一身浅灰色西装的指挥低头看着坐在他旁边，因为知道演出时要换装干脆穿着T恤和牛仔裤的首席小提琴，无声地挑起一根眉毛。

“你还有什么事吗？”

“有。我的演出服在哪里？”离首演还有三个小时却仍然不知道演出服长什么样子的索林摊开手看向瑟兰迪尔。

“啊，我正准备派人去取，不过如果你主动请愿的话，那你就自己去好了。”

“怎么，在齐尔丹那里——今天才做好？”

“对啊。”瑟兰迪尔一脸的理所应当。

“你就没有想过万一你家老裁缝手工活慢了几天，没赶上首演日，那我岂不是就要穿这身上台演出？丢的是密林的脸好不好。”

“我大可以对外界宣称这是埃鲁博特有的表演风格。”瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，上下打量着索林的穿着，“不过你这身现在出门去正好，不会有任何人以为你是密林的首席小提琴，大家都会把你当成快递员。”

索林站起身拍了拍这条洗得发白的牛仔裤，自豪地回视。“我就是喜欢这一条，穿着舒服。”

“好了，别再在这里浪费时间了，赶紧去找齐尔丹吧。顺便帮我把门票带给他。”瑟兰迪尔从西装口袋里取出一张印有VIP字样的门票递给索林。“快去快回。”

“替我留一份晚饭啊——我要带蘑菇酱的意面！”

瑟兰迪尔送给他一对巨大的白眼，把索林赶下了舞台。

 

***

 

等出了文化中心的大门后索林不得不承认，瑟兰迪尔说的没错，自己真的是去取衣服最好的人选，因为文化中心几个主要出入的门口已经被各路记者围得水泄不通，恨不得把每个穿着西装背着乐器匣的人都拦过来采访一圈。密林乐团的回归在过去的三个月来一直都是业界人士最关注的话题，而每当有点风吹草动就会登上报纸头条。这一切都在一周前公布首演人员名单时被推向高潮，因为所有人都注意到了首席小提琴后面标注的名字—— **索林·埃鲁博** 。密林乐团和都灵·埃鲁博音乐团二十年前可以算是最大竞争对手，但如今埃鲁博已经易主，而它的前继承人却跑来密林当首席小提琴——这听起来颇像狗血言情小说桥段的消息让业界彻底炸开了锅。所以现在围在文化中心的记者简直里里外外堵了一条街，但是身穿松松垮垮的T恤以及旧牛仔裤，还戴了顶难看棒球帽的索林很容易就跟在离开文化中心的送餐小哥们中间逃脱了那里。

当他十分钟后抵达“齐尔丹私人定制裁缝铺”时，索林发现原本标着“营业”的牌子被翻了过来，变成了“关门”，但他知道老爷子是在为今晚做准备，所以还是直接推门而入。门上的铃铛又一次响了起来，然后店内响起一个略带愤怒的声音：“本店今天已经关门啦，有什么事明天再来吧！”

“齐尔丹先生？”索林叫了一声，看到朝他转身的老爷子先是愣了一下随即明白过来。

“啊，密林的首席小提琴，你是来取你的衣服吗？”

“是的，顺便受瑟兰迪尔所托给您带来了今晚得票。”索林从裤子口袋里拿出门票，而齐尔丹也正好从衣架后面拎出西装套，递给索林。

“好好加油吧，小伙子。别辜负二十年来这么多人的心血。”齐尔丹略带颤抖的手接过门票，朝索林轻轻嘱咐了一句。

“您放心吧，保证发挥出我的最高水平。”密林的首席小提琴，诚恳而自信地承诺到。“所以说，这套衣服的费用我要怎么给您？”

“瑟兰迪尔已经付过了。”齐尔丹愣了一下，脸上泛起点笑意，“这么说来你是不知道密林所有人的演出服都是由瑟兰迪尔自己掏腰包订做的吗？”

知道瑟兰迪尔有钱却没想到这么有钱的索林惭愧地低下了头。

 

***

 

匆匆吃过已经冷了一大半的蘑菇酱意面后索林先去洗手间冲了一把脸，然后才回到专门为自己准备的休息室。这次文化中心为乐团每个人都准备了休息室，普通乐手是四人一间，而指挥和各位首席都是每人单独一间。索林回到房间后先擦干净脸，然后拉开了西装防尘套的拉链。

出现在他面前的是一套看上去非常讲究的燕尾服，手工制作剪裁精良，乍一看是纯黑的，但是在灯光下西服泛出一种索林从未在其他衣物上见过的墨绿色，和他三个月前收到的那张邀请信是一个颜色。燕尾服同时配了摸上去手软舒适的白衬衣，银色的领结以及一枚独特的绿叶状胸针。也许因为瑟兰迪尔提前同齐尔丹说过，索林甚至还发现了同领结放在一起的一根束发带，也是和燕尾服一个面料颜色。微笑着摇摇头，他脱下自己的衣服，然后小心翼翼地穿戴起这身特别的演出服。

当他穿好燕尾服，正对着镜子打领结时休息室的门被人敲响了。索林喊了一声“请进”后从镜子里看到了推门而入的瑟兰迪尔。在金发男人进门的瞬间索林感觉自己有些呼吸不畅，因为瑟兰迪尔穿着和他一模一样的墨绿色燕尾服白色衬衣，金发被同样一根束发带在脑后扎成干净利落的马尾，胸前别着绿叶胸针。特别订制的西装完美地勾勒出他精瘦的腰身和长腿，他整个人看上去艳光四射，魅力非凡，宛若从幻想国度中走出的君王。索林手指停留在了仍然散开的领结上，他与瑟兰迪尔通过镜子久久地相互凝视着彼此，谁也不愿移开眼睛。

最终还是那金发的君王先发了话，他迈开长腿朝索林缓缓走来，在行进到对方身后时伸出手将索林转过身，修长的手指袭上了索林。他垂下浓密的睫毛，低头看向小提琴手的领结，只给索林留下眼底一小片冰蓝色。

“没想到密林乐团堂堂首席小提琴竟然不会打领结。”轻柔的呼吸吹到索林的脸上，让他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。在之前不知多少场演出前索林可从来没有这么紧张过，就连他人生第一次登台亮相都没有过，所以他现在没法将这阵心跳加速归咎于接下来的首演，而是落在面前这人头上。

“我——我会的。”他纠结了半天却只磕磕巴巴地说出了这一句话。瑟兰迪尔听到他的回答后抿起嘴角，但手指没停，仍然在灵活地牵引着领结穿行。

“是嘛，但是这次恐怕没有机会让你展示了，下次吧。”伴随着这句话瑟兰迪尔完成了索林的领结，最后拽了一下把领结扶正，然后顺便又给他佩戴上胸针。索林则自己拿起束发带，将一头垂落在肩膀上的黑色长发扎好，正好和瑟兰迪尔同一个发型。他转过身去看向镜子里穿着整齐的自己，却没想到镜子的大小足够他和瑟兰迪尔两人一起使用。镜子中的他们就这样肩并肩站在一起，同样笔挺贴身的燕尾服和白衬衣，一个略微高挑，另一个更加健壮，而他们甚至都有一绺头发一左一右散落在脸颊上。他们在镜面形成的框架内看起来如此自然和谐，像是这辈子都这般并肩站在一起。

镜中的瑟兰迪尔看向索林，默默绽放出一个微笑，然后他转过身来轻轻拂去索林左边脸颊上的那一缕黑色卷发。他的指尖很温暖，在偶然间触到索林的脸颊时犹如在皮肤上点燃一簇火焰，让索林毫不犹豫地一把握住瑟兰迪尔放在自己耳边的手。这只因常年揉按小提琴琴弦而布满硬茧的手紧紧握住另一只常年按动钢琴琴键以及挥动指挥棒、同样带着老茧的手，像是握住自己在这个世界上最重要的宝藏。他们双手紧握，又一次彼此凝视着对方，但这次瑟兰迪尔注视着索林将自己的手举到唇边，在手背上轻轻印下一个吻。

“瑟兰迪尔，我——”索林的嘴唇在距离瑟兰迪尔手背肌肤只有几厘米的地方开合着，但他仅仅叫出了对方的名字就被打断了。金发的指挥抬起手指，轻轻覆在索林的嘴唇上，阻止了他在心里已经不止憋了多久的话。

“别。”他的声音难以察觉地颤抖了一下，但索林却听出了其中深含的恳求，“别在这种时候对我说这个，因为我现在没法回答你。这对你不公平，索林·埃鲁博，也对我不公平。我没法在密林成功回归之前再为任何事而分心。”

“那么在我们大获成功之后呢？到了那时你还想听完这句话吗？”索林又一次亲吻了那仿佛蕴含着魔法的指尖，松开了瑟兰迪尔的手。

“当然了。”瑟兰迪尔朝索林绽开笑容，冰蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着激情与渴望，“到了那一刻，你的话语将是我最好的回归礼。”

 

***

 

当晚七点半，观众们陆续进入海顿厅；七点五十分后乐团成员们按序登场就坐。按理说索林作为首席小提琴应该同第一小提琴组一起入场，但瑟兰迪尔却在后台按住他的肩膀。

“陪我一起，和我一起走上台。”金发的指挥这样命令道。

“不，瑟兰迪尔。”索林温柔地拂去他的手，“这是隔了二十年之久再次属于你的舞台，也同样属于你的父亲，还有那位早逝的流星。你应该同他们一起登台，而不是和我。”说完他最后看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，走上台去。

从略微昏暗的后台陡一登上灯光明亮的舞台，索林不由自主地眯了眯眼睛，就在这时他听到观众席上爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，甚至还有几声惊呼。他朝着观众们恭敬地一鞠躬，走到埃尔隆德身边坐好。此刻舞台上的密林交响乐团绝对是音乐界几十年来难得一见的盛景，乐团的所有成员都身着瑟兰迪尔统一特殊订做的演出服，男士们全都是和索林一般的墨绿色燕尾服，而女士们身着同样材质颜色的晚礼服，但是每个人的款式都有所不同。在刚才上台匆匆一瞥时索林看到阿尔玟坐在竖琴旁，穿着一袭低胸无袖礼服，黑发全都在脑后盘起，露出她白皙如天鹅的脖颈。而他的两个外甥在穿上燕尾服后也特别地英俊潇洒。索林必须承认瑟兰迪尔的品味的确很好。

但他的这些小小思绪在瑟兰迪尔一分钟后登上舞台时全部无影无踪了，因为台下的观众发出一片根本压抑不住的惊呼，伴随着热烈的掌声。索林侧过头，看着瑟兰迪尔从边门一步步向着自己，不，向着指挥台走来，他的铂金长发在灯光下散发出瑰丽的色泽，那双冰蓝色的眼睛是索林从未见过的明亮。瑟兰迪尔在半路停了下来，向观众席的三个方向分别微微鞠躬，然后转身朝索林走来。

索林起身后他们短促地握了握手，这是交响乐团一贯的礼节，指挥和首席小提琴会在开演前握手相互致意，但索林与瑟兰迪尔之间却远非如此。他们同样温暖干燥的手心肌肤紧紧相触，似乎在传递给对方力量，同时也在做着无声的承诺。几秒钟后瑟兰迪尔已经在指挥台上站定，他双手举至空中摆出指挥的姿势，看向索林的位置。首席小提琴也将乐器架在肩膀与下颌中间，他的手指停留在琴弦上，搭好琴弓，和指挥交换了一个心灵相通的眼神。下一秒，木管组率先吹响前两小节，索林带领弦乐组一同奏响了海顿的《G大调九十四交响曲》——《惊愕》。

《惊愕》的第一乐章从如歌的柔版一直行进到活泼的快板，曲调一直都很简练优雅，但索林最关心的其实是这一首交响曲最有名的第二乐章，也就是“惊愕”的部分，因为这才是瑟兰迪尔选定这一首的原因。第二乐章的主题十分轻柔，索林一边演奏着一边不由自主地看向瑟兰迪尔，两个人在乐团同时奏出那声响亮的和弦时看着对方一同微笑起来。接下来的第三乐章小步舞曲是极快的快板，索林的心情渐渐放松下来，投入到这首著名的交响乐中。而他在演奏时逐渐发现，那股这三个月来一直笼罩在密林交响乐团上空的紧张气氛也随着音乐消失得无影无踪了。这场首演不仅仅是让异常人瞩目的回归，而更多变为乐团每位成员对自己音乐的表达抒发。这其中最让索林感到欣慰的自然是瑟兰迪尔。

索林仅仅在需要时向着指挥投去一眼便能很轻易地发现瑟兰迪尔浑身上下的气场同他在后台备场是已经全然不同了。现在这位站在指挥台上协调统领着几十名音乐家的指挥浑身上下散发出一种真正与音乐相感相融的气息。瑟兰迪尔已经放下了一切忐忑不安的心思，将整颗心都放在了指挥上，也在灯光下向所有人显示出了那个真正的自己。真正的瑟兰迪尔优秀得让人炫目，这一切并非仅来自与他灿烂的长发，挺拔的身材或者手上干练精准的指挥动作，还因为瑟兰迪尔的身上散发出一种常人难见的王者之气，向所有人宣告着，这是属于他的舞台，属于他的位置，属于他的世界。

节奏非常明快的第四乐章回旋鸣奏曲在索林的手下奏响，在他毫无察觉之际这首二十多分钟的交响曲已经接近尾声。他只觉得琴弓在他手下运动得越来越快，音乐在他的指尖流泻而出，在整个海顿厅的上空轻快地回旋婉转。木管组奏出倒数三四小节的过度后瑟兰迪尔高高举起双手，指挥着乐团全体奏出最后两个音符，然后挥动双手划出一个饱满的休止符。

海顿厅将近两千人的观众在这一首《惊愕》结束后集体静默了两秒钟，然后大厅内回荡起雷鸣般的掌声和叫好声。索林坐在首席小提琴的席位上，看到瑟兰迪尔的胸口剧烈地起伏了一下，缓缓放下高举在空中的手臂，那双冰蓝色的眼睛此刻闪烁着晶莹的光芒。金发的指挥转过头第一个看向索林，对他露出一个仿佛春回大地时融解时间一切冰封的笑容，然后才转过身向全体观众致意。

接下来的曲目因为有了《惊愕》这个堪称完美，绝对能被《企鹅唱片指南》评为“三星带花”的开头而同样无比顺利。上半场到了海顿的《第六交响曲》时首次担任长笛首席的林迪尔顶住了压力，表现完美，想必会为他的职业生涯添上光彩的一笔；而下半场最出彩的是法拉墨与乐团合奏的《李斯特第一钢琴协奏曲》，这位钢琴家本来就名声在外，与密林的配合堪称天衣无缝。

在瑟兰迪尔划上密林交响乐团在海顿厅首演的最后一个休止符后全场观众爆发出经久不息的热烈掌声，不约而同地站起身来向这支历经二十年蛰伏终于重新回到舞台的乐团表示由衷的敬意。索林注意到瑟兰迪尔并没有着急回身，而是抬起头来望向天空，口中喃喃自语了几句，一颗泪珠顺着他的眼角流入鬓发。那颗泪珠在索林的心里划出三分酸楚，两分同情，但剩下的一半却是满满的希望。密林终于回归了乐坛，瑟兰迪尔站在指挥台上完美地实现了自己的梦想，他终于可以不被二十年来一直压在身上的重担所不断折磨，终于可以在音乐中重获久违的自由。

他就这样坐在位子上一边单手拍着自己的大腿一边感慨着，全然没有注意瑟兰迪尔走下指挥台后第一个来到了他的身旁。索林被瑟兰迪尔拽起身来，然后他被那个脸庞上洋溢着欢乐与希冀，欣慰与解脱的男人一把抱在怀里。首席小提琴将脸庞靠在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，空出来的那只手紧紧搂住对方的后背。就是这一刻了吧，索林在瑟兰迪尔的怀抱里闭上双眼。就在这一刻，瑟兰迪尔已经拥有了这世上最完美的快乐，那么，自己为什么不让他更幸福一些呢？

于是索林凑近瑟兰迪尔的耳朵，轻轻说了一句：

“我爱你。”

金发男人与他猛然分开，那双冰蓝色眼睛里的喜悦几乎疯狂地想要直接化为最激烈的乐章。

“我知道。”他就这样在索林面前，眼中仍然含着泪水，脸庞却绽放出最明烈灿烂的笑容，“因为我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇上半部分完结，感谢支持


	13. 幕间 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试着用瑟爹的视角描述了一下前文发生的事情，其实比较流水账，真正想写的啥都没写出来。究竟接下来是要用瑟爹POV还是接着用大舅POV，让我想想试试……

瑟兰迪尔醒来时发现有个沉甸甸的脑袋压在他的肩膀上。

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙将整间卧室一寸寸地点亮，被拖成奇异四方形的阳光正好有一角映在他的脸上，让他经历了一夜酣睡还未完全清醒的冰蓝色眼睛微微合拢起来。视线下移时瑟兰迪尔毫无意外地扫到了那个现在正压在自己的肩膀上，虽然满面晨光却仍然沉睡不醒的黑色脑袋。此刻脸颊贴住他的肩窝，一头黑色长发一般披在身后另一半被压在身下，还有一根手臂松松搂住瑟兰迪尔腰身的人不是别人，正是密林乐团的首席小提琴，索林·埃鲁博。瑟兰迪尔的半边胳膊被他压得有些发麻，于是略微推开身边的人向自己这边挪出一点距离，单手撑在枕头上支起上半身。被推开的男人在睡梦中皱了皱眉头，但随即又沉回了梦境之中。

从这个角度看过去索林沉睡的样子意外地年轻——当然他不是说小提琴手本来年龄有多大，毕竟他们算是同龄人，而瑟兰迪尔觉得自己 **非常** 年轻——而是那种在睡梦中中忘却一切，天真而脆弱的表情。索林的容貌对于大部分人来说可谓是英俊，但如果按照瑟兰迪尔的眼光来看的话，这张脸也许因为常年的严肃表情而略微沉郁，而索林的鼻子也太尖了些（在接吻的时候尤其不方便），但此刻阳光扫在他的脸上，男人的长睫毛正随着无人知晓的梦境上下轻微翕动着，这让瑟兰迪尔产生了一种几乎无法阻挡的渴望。他想凑过去吻住那对睫毛，将索林带出无法与自己分享的梦境，回到现实中来。但是看着对方如此安静餍足的睡颜，一向自做自事的瑟兰迪尔却有些于心不忍了。在漫长的三个月后他终于可以这般肆无忌惮地欣赏索林的睡颜，那么在他们一同醒来的第一个清晨里，就让索林再多睡一会吧。

瑟兰迪尔凝视着身旁的索林，思绪回溯过去的三个月，满足地叹了口气。这个迟钝满满的男人，到头来终于属于自己了。其实三个月前在密林地下排练厅的那场戏剧性交锋并非是瑟兰迪尔第一次见到索林，早在七年前，当他还在北欧过着半隐居半学习音乐的生活时都灵·埃鲁博乐团曾到他所在的城市进行过演出，他也对这个来自家乡的对手乐团充满好奇，早早订好了票。订票官网上放了张索林的照片，当年的小提琴手才刚刚成为自家乐团的首席，那种由内而外的神采飞扬似乎能透过照片散出光芒来。因为种种原因被迫隐姓埋名的瑟兰迪尔盯着那张鼻梁高挺，脸上干干净净半根胡须都没有的侧脸，心情突然间落入了最低谷。

所以当他一个月后前往埃鲁博乐团在丹麦的首演时瑟兰迪尔的的确确是怀着一颗挑刺的心情前去看演奏会的，他不相信在自家乐团担任首席小提琴的年轻乐手能有多大才能，无论时代周刊的评论员说过什么。但等瑟兰迪尔听过这首莫扎特的《A大调第五小提琴协奏曲》后，他却突然感觉自己要么遇到了一生难求的对手，要么则是他这辈子的知音凭空出现在了自己面前。台上的索林的确年轻地过分，那双湛蓝的眼睛连坐在中后排的自己都能看得分明，但让瑟兰迪尔打心底佩服的却是这位首席的琴技。在整个都灵·埃鲁博乐团里这位首席小提琴绝对是最出彩的一位，无论是以他的年龄和阅历看来相当高超的技巧及音乐造诣，还是因为一种瑟兰迪尔从未领略过的琴风。莫扎特这首小提琴协奏曲的第一乐章有很多能让首席小提琴炫技的地方，但索林偏偏处理地赶紧利落，不带半点某些年轻首席高调做作的浮夸。他的琴声像北欧海峡中猎猎吹来的疾风，还带着海洋的潮湿与冰山的气息，那样沉稳绵长，收放自如。他的独奏带领着整个交响乐团吟诵起一首来自维也纳古典作曲家精心谱写的诗歌，也让有幸听到他演奏的人沉湎其中难以自拔。

更让瑟兰迪尔感到恐慌的是，虽说索林的演奏风格和自己的一贯曲风完全不同，但他却不由自主地畅想起当他终于能够站在指挥台上，而这位黑发的小提琴手正好坐在自己的左手边演奏时会是怎样的情景，他们的配合将会是多么美妙动听——他在第二乐章结束时堪堪收住了这个念头。怎么可能，都灵·埃鲁博乐团是出名的家族产业，一个年轻时便赫赫有名，接下来不出十几年就会接过乐团担任团长的人怎么会跑到一个已经没落了二十年的乐团？瑟兰迪尔自嘲地扬了扬嘴角，犹豫了片刻还是坐在那里看完了整场演出。

在接下来的五六年里瑟兰迪尔没再刻意关注过索林·埃鲁博，但作为世界上数一数二的乐团都灵·埃鲁博这个名字还是会时不时飘到瑟兰迪尔的面前，他有时闲下来也会去埃鲁博的官网上看一场最新的演出实况，多半会挑小提琴协奏曲。他有一段时间将近一年都没在意过埃鲁博，却有天在手机上突然收到亚马逊的新推送时略微惊讶了一下。那张CD封面上的索林和几年前的完全不一样了，明明刚到三十岁的人蓄起了胡子，他的鬓发里很明显有几道白霜，而他的眼神早已不复当年的神采，而是深沉如同深海之隙。虽然这样的小提琴手并非让瑟兰迪尔讨厌，但那双湛蓝眼眸里常人无法理解的郁结却让他直接皱起了眉头。那个表情真的太熟悉了，因为瑟兰迪尔几乎每天都能在镜子里看到相同的眼神。是埃鲁博的团长，那位年岁颇高的老爷子身体出了问题，还是另有别的原因让索林变成了这样，当时因为其他事情忙成一团的瑟兰迪尔已经抽不出时间细想了，但是索林那双眼睛一直深深刻在瑟兰迪尔的心里。

而当又过了一年，他重组的密林乐团稍微有了些起色，一位从未谋面但业界颇负盛名的经纪人却亲自找到瑟兰迪尔，问他是否愿意接受都灵·埃鲁博乐团的首席小提琴时，瑟兰迪尔的脑海中最先出现的就是那双沉郁的蓝色双眼。他的回答几乎脱口而出，却在看到甘道夫脸上的饶有兴致时又咽了回去。接下来他们在一周内一共谈了三次，瑟兰迪尔一开始并不想接受除了索林之外的其他乐手，但密林的确急缺有经验的管乐手，而他和甘道夫另一个重要的分歧在于索林的合同应该签多少年。甘道夫一再坚持索林只能先签五年，这么长的时间已经是极限，但是在这几天里迅速了解了埃鲁博股权转移内幕的瑟兰迪尔认定索林现在不可能再有在其他大乐团担任首席的机会，而且他死死咬住心里某点执念不放，最终让甘道夫答应了自己的要求。三天后曾经对他来说遥不可及的小提琴手（迟了二十分钟）推开了自己排练厅的大门。在那一刻瑟兰迪尔自己都不知道为什么他要走上前去用指挥棒抵在对方的眉心，但那双湛蓝的眼睛突然变成斗鸡眼时的表情真心无价。

也许因为自己记住索林比对方认识自己要多出近七年的时间，在接下来的三个月里瑟兰迪尔带着点赌气的心情想方设法想要让索林生活的方方面面都被自己填满，这样才算公平。但在不知不觉间他已经答应了索林进餐的邀请，甚至带他见过了莱格拉斯。当瑟兰迪尔听到索林亲口说出他不会离开密林时，他缓缓呼出一口暗自屏住的呼吸。路灯旁那个突如其来的吻其实有些失控，因为瑟兰迪尔并不想彼此间进展如此之快，在回家的出租车上他几乎后悔了一路。但等他下个周一推门便看到凑在一起聊得火热的索林和法拉墨后瑟兰迪尔觉得自己那份患得患失真是扔到海里喂鱼了。凭什么自己纠结了一个晚上，而索林倒是一脸无所谓地和别人聊天？在那一刻瑟兰迪尔深深怀疑自己这一个月以来，甚至几年以来的坚持是不是个彻头彻尾的错误，索林会不会根本不像他所想的那样明白自己的心意，他在莱格拉斯的母亲死后唯一一次真心付出莫非只是个笑话？

但索林用一种瑟兰迪尔全然没有料到的方法挽回了这一切，那个虽然迟钝却又总能让他动容的小提琴手竟然邀请自己与他合奏。瑟兰迪尔自从两岁时在钢琴上敲下第一声后除了同父亲合奏过之外再没有和任何人这样做过，因为他从未找到过能与自己音乐相配的人。他心目中的二人合奏无论何种乐器，甚至两个人清唱都无所谓，但一定要、一定要心灵相通，而唯一能达到这个标准的也许只有二十多年前他曾无意间听到来自埃尔隆德与吉尔加拉德的小提琴双重奏。但他和索林的钢琴小提琴合奏绝非双提琴那般哀婉悱恻，而是洋溢着他从未幻想过的火花四溅，激情澎湃。他七年前没有看错索林，这位黑发的小提琴手也许是这世界上唯一能配合上自己的乐手了。总是他们有时对音乐的理解截然不同，表现手法也大相径庭，但那种自灵魂深处对音乐的爱与乐感却是如此相似。

就在那一刻，这辈子很少动心，更少做出承诺的瑟兰迪尔在心中长叹一口气，下了决定。无论索林有多迟钝，甚至对自己完全没这个意思，他就算使出浑身解数也要打动这颗同自己一般坚硬冰封的心。

好在上天在夺走他身边的一切之后最终还是给予他一份美好。当他因为莱格拉斯的高烧焦头烂额，几乎自己也要倒在病床前时门铃响起，站在门外的是他不知期盼过多少次能出现在自己身边的人。索林不仅奇迹般来到自己身边，甚至包揽下照顾莱格拉斯的重任。连续两天没合眼的瑟兰迪尔甚至头还没挨枕头就昏睡了过去，然后被纷纷乱乱的梦境缠住无法脱身。在梦境里有熟悉的钢琴声，有父亲临别前温热的手掌，有幼时崇拜的指挥自信的眼神，但同时一曲莫扎特《A大调小提琴协奏曲》贯穿始终。他在梦里又见到了二十五岁不到的索林，下巴和面颊上仍然光滑青涩，一头半长不短的黑发束在脑后，在一曲结束后对台下的观众扬起热情的笑容。七年前就让他动容的演奏如今在梦境里无论如何都听不够，但瑟兰迪尔却感觉到有个人推着自己的肩膀，硬是将他推出了往昔梦回。

他一醒来正好对上索林那双无论是梦中还是现实都同样湛蓝的双眼。男人站在床边俯身看向自己，薄唇微启，唇上还留着自己名字的余韵。瑟兰迪尔的眼中再也容不下其他，他垂着眼帘盯住那双嘴唇，却意外发现它们离自己越来越近，只要再过几十厘米就能碰触到——

然后索林那特别坚挺的鼻尖和自己的鼻头撞在了一起。

算了。他一边坐起身试图掩盖自己的尴尬一边想着，如果这是彼此间的初吻，那也太不明不白了一些，尤其中间还夹着病重的莱格拉斯。他们以后有的是时间和机会。如果让瑟兰迪尔挑选的话，那他更希望他们的一切开始于密林乐团成功首演之后，那样他就不会在尽享来之不易的幸福时仍然带着对父亲以及吉尔加拉德的愧疚。

而瑟兰迪尔一切的期待，盼望，希冀，都在海顿厅台上索林的那句告白后终于成真。他们在谢幕后抛下身后乐团其他成员，肩并肩一言不发地快步走回索林的休息室。在休息室的门完全关闭时瑟兰迪尔发现自己突然被索林一把推在门上，小提琴手按住他的脖子将嘴唇碾在瑟兰迪尔的唇上。也许因为两人的肾上腺激素还在血管里激荡，瑟兰迪尔与索林的第一个吻在最开始和温柔毫无关系，他们的鼻子撞在一起，牙齿咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头在彼此的口腔里推来滑去，直至两个人都因为呼吸不畅而微微分开。瑟兰迪尔靠在门上喘着气，一只手插在索林不知何时已经散落开的头发里，另一只手环住他的后背，就在这时他感觉仍然贴在自己身上的男人略微尴尬地呻吟了一声，然后移动了一下大腿。瑟兰迪尔立即明白了那是怎么回事，因为他也意识到了自己燕尾服的裤子越来越紧。索林的手在他的背上无意识地游走着，眨眼间已经来到了与禁区毗邻的地方。瑟兰迪尔已经分不清自己心里期待更多还是抗拒更多，但他早已因索林的吻而意乱情迷。如果是和他，如果是和这个男人，那么就算在这里……

“不。”他听到索林哑着嗓子坚决地说了一句，然后深吸一口气向后撤了一步，“我不能这么不负责任，尤其对你。”小提琴手原本低沉磁性的声音被情欲炙烤成低哑，那双湛蓝的眼睛在灯下散发着无与伦比的光彩。“虽然我确定自己没有任何问题，但是我必须去做检查。”

“……我也是。”瑟兰迪尔愣了一下才明白索林在说什么，他的心又一次为眼前虽然还硬着但一脸严肃认真的男人而动容。心胸里填满的柔软让他一步跨过两人间的距离，伸手搂过索林有些错愕的脸，又一次主动吻了上去。

他们彼此间第二次的吻就像从极快的快板突然转到柔板，那股仿佛要将一切燃烧殆尽的热度变成了冬日里握在手心的温度。瑟兰迪尔的舌头轻轻舔舐着索林的下唇内侧，然后探进嘴里和对方亲密地纠缠着。唇舌间的磨蹭与气息唾液的互哺变成了一种极富意义的事情，瑟兰迪尔能感觉到索林原本紧绷的身体随着自己的吻越来越放松，他一手握住自己的腰，另一手的拇指蹭着颈部与耳朵相连处的肌肤。但再微小的火苗燃的时间长了也会燃成熊熊烈火，很快他们根本没来得及平息的欲望便愈发高涨起来，但无论如何都不想与对方分开的两人直到休息室的门被敲响后才匆匆分开。索林捋了一把有些蓬乱的长发，而瑟兰迪尔发现自己面颊上的温度一时半会绝对降不下来。

出现在门外的也不知是恰好还是故意，是已经换下燕尾服，一副要离开的样子的埃尔隆德。

“瑟兰迪尔在里面？”埃尔隆德快速扫了一眼仍然身着燕尾服的索林，在看到某些藏不住的部位时挑起一根眉毛，“穿着得体到我能看吗？”

“埃尔隆德，”在听到这句话后瑟兰迪尔不顾自己肯定还红着的脸颊，忍不住从索林身后走出来，抱臂看向他的多年好友，“你找我究竟有什么事？”

“还能有什么事，回家啊。”埃尔隆德晃了晃右手的车钥匙。“你是搭我的车来这里的，你还记得吗？莫非你今晚不回家了？”

瑟兰迪尔过了五秒钟才敢承认自己完全忘了这件事，在埃尔隆德一片了然的目光中他强忍着伸手扶额的冲动。

“这样，我先去停车场，二十分钟后如果你没出现我就开走了，莱格拉斯也直接和我们回家，你觉得怎么样？”

“……十五分钟后停车场见。”

于是他们就这样结束了那一晚。和索林交换了几个吻后瑟兰迪尔匆匆赶向停车场，但也许因为阿尔玟也同车，埃尔隆德一路上什么都没有说。接下来的几天原定为首演后的休假，瑟兰迪尔也一直没有见到索林，他尽可能处理着乐团在首演后的一系列事务，还抽出时间去医院做了次检查。五天后瑟兰迪尔终于收到了来自索林的短信，信息里空无一字，只有一张照片，内容是索林毫无问题的体检报告。等瑟兰迪尔用自己同样满意的体检报告回复给索林后他又收到一条短信，上面只有这几个字：“ _今晚，你家？_ ”

“ _好。_ “

然后他们就这样理所应当地（滚）在一起了。


	14. 幕间 下

瑟兰迪尔的思绪被身旁黑发男人睡梦中的一句低语拉回现实。阳光下的索林又一次皱紧眉头，但他似乎只是因为被抛向睡梦的边缘而不安，身体小幅度地抽搐了一下，瑟兰迪尔立即感觉到对方圈在自己腰上的手臂收紧了。黑发男人的眼睑在阳光下剧烈地颤抖了几下，很显然已经到了醒来的边缘。瑟兰迪尔微笑着俯下身去吻了吻索林的睫毛，撤开后看着对方几秒钟后缓缓睁开双眼。

“早上好。”瑟兰迪尔低声问候道。

“……早上好。”刚醒来的男人很显然还有些迷糊，但他仍带着睡意的低沉声音将一道电流送上瑟兰迪尔的脊背。索林的眼睛犹如两颗世界上最稀有的蓝宝石，在注视着瑟兰迪尔时含着满满的爱意。“你昨晚睡得好吗？”

“这还真是个蠢问题，如果问的人是你的话。”瑟兰迪尔将一只手放在索林赤裸的胸膛上，感受着肌肤下充满活力的心脏，并且毫不意外地感受到它随着自己的动作跳动地越来越快。“你觉得我睡得好吗？”

“我吗……”索林的话尾消失在空气里，而瑟兰迪尔发现自己被两根非常强壮有力的胳膊紧紧抱住，然后它们的主人翻身压在自己身上，“我有点忘记了。让我再回想一次好不好？”

他们的嘴唇粘合在一起，瑟兰迪尔一边闭上眼感受着索林的嘴唇、舌头与双手，一边不由自主地回想起昨晚发生的一切。那个与索林共度的夜晚应该算是他的人生中最激烈也最甜美的一晚，他从不知道两颗同样热情真挚的心在相互碰撞时会产生这般让人眩晕的反应。昨晚，当索林在夜幕降临时分按响门铃时瑟兰迪尔已经准备好了一切，包括他们的烛光晚宴，并为接下来要发生的事做好了准备。他虽然曾结婚娶妻并有了莱格拉斯，但在这方面并非毫无经验，毕竟瑟兰迪尔曾在北欧度过自己少年和成年的大部分时光，那里有着全世界对同性恋最高的包容度，而且他也曾在青春期为了麻痹自己而做过一些蠢事。但自从结婚后的十多年来这还是瑟兰迪尔第一次这样准备自己，他在浴室里为身后那久未经历的感受而微微脸红，但当穿着深蓝色衬衣的索林带着一瓶上好葡萄酒出现在他的门前时，他感觉一切都是值得的。

烛光晚餐非常成功。他们的主菜是瑟兰迪尔亲手准备的，正好是他们两个多月前第一次共进晚餐时的菜肴。让瑟兰迪尔倍感惊喜的是索林似乎与他心灵相通，带来的也是一瓶年份极佳的霞多丽。他们在吃晚饭时彼此都很克制，即使瑟兰迪尔在对上索林因为酒精和情欲一同模糊起来的双眼时也什么都没有说，因为他知道自己的面颊上同样有一道平时绝对不可能存在的红晕。渐渐地他们放下了手中的刀叉，也忘记了交谈，两个人隔着餐桌就这样望向彼此。瑟兰迪尔的手放在餐盘旁攥成拳，感觉到自己的呼吸突然间变得越来越快。

就在他再也忍不住呆坐在桌旁，下定决心先起身时，索林终于行动起来。男人阴沉着脸，猛然站起身后扔下餐巾。那一瞬间瑟兰迪尔以为自己做错了什么惹得对方要走，但黑发男人只是一步跨过餐桌来到他的身边，然后俯下身搂住他的脖子吻上他的唇。瑟兰迪尔用力仰起头，感觉自己的颈椎随时随地都有可能折断，但索林的唇舌此刻让他忘记了一切。男人的嘴唇上还留着冰酒的味道，甘醇而香甜。索林先是激烈地吻着他仿佛世界末日就要来临，但他渐渐放慢了节奏，让彼此舌头的每一次摩擦与纠葛都变得更富有情欲。瑟兰迪尔知道索林没有多少旧日的情人，但这男人简直天赋迥异，技术好得让他可怕，他完全知道怎样用舌头与牙齿轻易地挑逗着自己嘴里的每一处敏感点。没过多久瑟兰迪尔就觉得自己的身体燥热起来，眼前被索林吻得发白，血液向着下半身急速涌去。不过索林自己也没好到哪里去，因为瑟兰迪尔清楚地看到他的西装裤前端鼓起好大一块，于是故意将手放上去，隔着布料抚摸着索林的勃起。

“瑟兰迪尔……”黑发的男人对着他的嘴呻吟了一声，终于气喘吁吁地于他分开，“如果你再玩下去我保证今晚将变得非常短暂。”

“是吗……”瑟兰迪尔永远都是个别人让他做什么，他一定拧着干的家伙，所以他非常坏心眼地在手上加大了力度。索林的嗓子里溢出一声沉重的呻吟，右手从瑟兰迪尔的后颈撤下，紧紧捏住他的手腕。

“现在你只有两个选择，我的指挥先生。”他凑近瑟兰迪尔的耳朵一字一句地轻声说道，“要么你继续下去让我射，然后我就回家睡觉，要么我们就一起到你那间宽敞舒服的大卧室里让你也一起射出来？”

这简直不是一直被他欺负的首席小提琴！瑟兰迪尔没想到索林开窍后竟然变成说这种话完全不脸红心跳，但他也必须承认这样的索林感觉很好。非常好。能配得上自己的人必定不是什么唯唯诺诺言听计从的软蛋，对他而言王者之间的交锋比差距显明的弱肉强食有意思多了。于是他不再说什么，起身后拽着索林的衬衣领子向楼梯走去。

他们一上一下一起倒在瑟兰迪尔柔软的大床上，彼此间的亲吻从未间断过。索林的手已经掀开瑟兰迪尔的衬衣下摆向着内里的肌肤探了进去，而瑟兰迪尔正在于索林的衬衣扣子搏斗。

“我自己来吧。”索林想要自己解开扣子，手却被瑟兰迪尔打开了。仰面躺在床上的男人扬起一个懒洋洋的笑容，眯起眼睛：

“想得美。我要自己拆礼物。”他长腿一抬把索林掀翻在床上，然后自己跨坐在对方身上，在对上索林燃烧着情欲与期待的眼神中俯下身，用舌头与牙齿解开索林锁骨处的那粒纽扣。这个动作很显然给予身下的男人很大冲击，以至于让索林整个人都颤抖了一下，但瑟兰迪尔按住对方的手脚继续下去，每解开一粒扣子边用舌头舔舐着暴露出的肌肤，直到他的舌头最终来到索林的下腹部。他很满意地发现索林的确是个毛发很重的男人，卷曲的黑色毛发从肚脐一路下行到内裤边缘。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭那里意外柔软的卷毛，继续在索林的西装裤上做着最后的努力。

最终，长裤脱落，衬衣剥离，索林只剩下一条深色的棉布内裤留在身上，衣物完好的瑟兰迪尔终于行动起来。在男人炙热的目光中他的手缓慢而坚定地解开自己的衬衣，第一次露出自己白皙光滑的皮肤以及结实的肌肉。瑟兰迪尔看到索林的喉结动了动，于是笑着牵过他的一只手放在自己的腹肌上。

“怎样，没想到吧？”男人粗糙的手指扫过他的皮肤，瑟兰迪尔感到一阵躁动与瘙痒。索林的手一旦沾上他的身体就仿佛再也无法分开，他的蓝色眼睛痴迷地研究着瑟兰迪尔虽然瘦长但非常强劲的身体，手指在他的胸前游走。放任索林进行他的探索，瑟兰迪尔继续脱下他的长裤与内裤，他被释放出的阴茎高高地挺立着，被夹在两个人的身体之间，与索林的勃起只有一层布料之隔。索林的目光从他的胸前转移到身下，然后再也动不了了，他的呼吸越来越急促，被内裤束缚住的勃起也瞬间胀大。

“瑟兰迪尔。”索林的嗓音已经变得无法辨认，瑟兰迪尔从未想过原本已经足够低沉磁性的声音在满含情欲之时竟然能这般诱人，但让他更没有想到的是索林接下来的问题。

“你喜欢……在上面还是下面？”

自从他因为荷尔蒙以及生活的压力而买醉的那一晚到现在，从未有人问过瑟兰迪尔这个问题。所有人都被他的面容和金发而吸引，并理所当然地认为他该是被操的那个。只有索林。只有这个男人对他说我们先做过检查才能在一起。只有这个男人会在这种时候问他，他喜欢在上面还是下面。

“我要你——”他的声音消失在了喉咙里。瑟兰迪尔忍下突然涌至喉咙的哽咽，认真看向索林的眼睛，“我要你进入我，我要感觉你在我的体内。”

“好。”索林将瑟兰迪尔拖下来用力地吻了他一下，然后抱住他翻了个身，又一次将他压在身下。

他的口活跟吻技比起来真是糟糕透了。瑟兰迪尔虽然这样想着，但却抑制不住自己的呻吟。索林很显然从来没有做过这个，牙齿经常尴尬地碰在瑟兰迪尔最脆弱的器官上激出他一身冷汗，但他的动作一直都那么温柔，细致，没有几下就让瑟兰迪尔除了勃起之外的其他地方全都化成一滩。再索林温柔地吻过他的睾丸后瑟兰迪尔感觉到他的舌头越来越朝下走，他的腰被索林拽过来的枕头垫了起来，然后男人的鼻尖蹭过自己敏感的会阴处。他那一声颤抖的呻吟还没出口就被另一种前所未有的感觉所淹没了。索林的舌头此时此刻正舔舐着自己在两个小时前润滑过的后穴，那潮湿柔软的肌肉一点点地磨蹭着穴口的褶皱，在悉数照料了一遍后舌尖探进了瑟兰迪尔的后穴，用舌头短促地操弄着他。这种从未有过的湿润感觉以及如此亲密羞耻的动作让瑟兰迪尔的脖子都红了起来。他的双腿不自觉地并起，紧紧夹住索林的脖子，一只手颤抖着扶上自己的阴茎。这种感觉太过了，他根本承受不住，尤其当他感觉到索林的胡子扫着他的臀瓣，并想象到到他的脸离自己如此之近——

就在这时索林停了下来。男人黑色的脑袋又一次出现在瑟兰迪尔的视线中，薄唇上水润光亮。他看着瑟兰迪尔，竟然有些不好意思地微笑问道：“我这样做你喜欢吗？”

我的天啊……瑟兰迪尔被彻底击败了。怎么会有人上一秒刚做了那样淫荡的事，下一秒就立即露出一脸羞涩的笑容？“你在什么地方……学的这种……”他闭上眼睛无力地呻吟道。

“我对这方面没什么经验，所以前几天恶补了一下——只是看片，发誓没有干别的！”

瑟兰迪尔完全不愿想象索林在过去的这几天里究竟看了多少陌生男人的身体，于是他支起上半身，恶狠狠地看向对方命令道：“你给我赶紧进来！”

“如您所愿，指挥先生。”索林终于脱掉了自己的内裤，露出一根无论在长度还是半径都很有天赋的性器，抵在了瑟兰迪尔的穴口。“但是你现在没问题了吗？你确定我可以进来？”

“我已经——我已经提前润滑过了，放心吧。”瑟兰迪尔朝索林点点头，不自觉地扭动着身体。在索林刚才的挑逗之下他的身体热的几乎能燃烧起来，急需身上这个男人把自己填满。他伸手搂过索林的脖子，双腿自动缠上他的腰，在男人阴茎的头部挤入自己的穴口时发出一声漫长的呻吟。索林的勃起一寸寸向他的身体深处滑去，似乎要将他的甬道摩擦出一片火花四溅。他的身体因为这亲密陌生的接触而颤抖起来，最终在索林无意中碰触到体内那个敏感点时抽搐了一下。

“刚才……刚才那里？”喘着粗气的男人紧紧贴着瑟兰迪尔的肩窝，炙热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。瑟兰迪尔被他这句话问得既无奈又想笑，只好狠狠咬住索林的嘴唇，不解气地命令道：“对，就是那里，别给我偷懒！”

男人在他的耳边轻笑了一声，抬身先是撤出了自己的阴茎，隔了半秒后朝里面用力一挺身，正好撞在瑟兰迪尔的敏感点上。强烈的快感铺天盖地地袭来，让瑟兰迪尔不由自主闭上双眼的同时后穴猛然收紧，也引出了索林的一声低喘。

“快点、再快点……”他的双腿紧紧盘在索林的腰上，搂住他脖子的双手也一起收紧。索林逐渐加快了频率，柱身一次又一次推开瑟兰迪尔后穴的重重阻塞冲向深处，时不时撞向敏感点带起一片抽搐。他们的喘气声与呻吟彼此交织，性器进出后穴的滋咕水声愈发强烈，在那一刻对瑟兰迪尔而言胜过世间所有美妙的协奏曲。到了最为激烈的时刻索林已经忘记了所有的技巧或者方法，他半跪在瑟兰迪尔的身前，被原始本能驱动着一次又一次进入对方的身体，一只手捏住瑟兰迪尔的臀瓣，另一只手略带急躁地抚弄着他的阴茎。

快感堆积地越来越多，最终如同火山爆发般熔岩倾倒。索林的小腹肌肉紧绷起来，最后一次将阴茎送进瑟兰迪尔的体内，然后右手狠狠撸动对方也来到高潮边缘的勃起。在一起射出来的那一刻瑟兰迪尔的呻吟犹如小提琴在D弦上高音的鸣奏，紧接着索林的嘴吞下了他所有动听诱人的声音，两个人在高潮中相互亲吻，一同颤抖，过了好久才停息下来。

“瑟兰迪尔……”索林半趴在他的身上，轻轻吻着他一侧的脸颊。瑟兰迪尔将被汗水黏在脸上的金发拨开，然后朝他露出一个笑容。

“看了那么多片子，不知道到了现在该说什么吗？”他朝索林眨眨眼。

“我已经在心里说过无数次了。”索林凑过去吻住瑟兰迪尔的唇，直到两人又一次气喘吁吁地分开时才低声说道：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，你这个看G片学床技的白痴。”

然后两个人又一次笑着滚到了一起。

而此时此刻，在清早的和煦阳光下，他们的嘴唇又一次重合在一起，手指寻找着对方的阴茎，肌肤相互摩擦滑动着。没过多久索林就在瑟兰迪尔手上射了出来，然后他俯身含住瑟兰迪尔的勃起，继续磨炼着自己的口活。醒来后的这场性爱快速活泼，带着勃勃生机，让他们俩的身上又一次布满了汗水以及精液。

虽然瑟兰迪尔早就计划好今天休息，但两个人都不愿在脏兮兮的床单上躺太久，于是一个在卧室另一个去了客房的浴室好好地清理着自己。瑟兰迪尔率先洗完，披着湿漉漉的头发裹着浴袍走下楼去。他习惯性地去门口信筒取报纸，却发现除了今早的晨报之外还有一张小卡片被一同投送了进来。卡片是普通的白卡纸，其中一面上空无一字，而另一面上有人用黑色马克笔写了两句话：

“ _今天下午四点，洛汗咖啡店。请务必前来。_ _T.E._ ”

看着那张卡片上的签名，瑟兰迪尔手一松，白色的卡片如同蝴蝶般翩翩落下，一头栽在他的脚下。

 

 


End file.
